Le Serpent et l'aigle
by Lessorcieresdelest
Summary: bienvenue bienvenue nous espérons que vous aimerez c'est notre première fic on l'écrit à 3 et pour le reste le mieux est encore de la lire pour vous faire votre idée ;) pour les rageux pas la peine de mettre votre haine dans les reviews passez juste votre chemin!
1. Un jour avant le départ pour la gare

Le serpent et l'aigle

Morticia :

Un jour avant le départ à la gare dans la famille Prince-Snape

BOOM. Mordred, Serpentina venez ici tout de suite. On entendit hurler à plein poumon le père de famille, Severus, qui courait dans toute la maison couvert de potion rose fluo à petites fleurs violettes après ses jumeaux hilares qui avaient fait une petite blague à leur père le temps qu'il cherche un ingrédient.

Ils avaient ajouté 1 litre de bave de grenouille des marais, ce qui avait déclenché une explosion et la colère de leur père.

Ils arrivèrent derrière leur mère toujours aussi hilare, et leur mère ne put contenir un léger rire en voyant son époux toujours en noir couvert de la tête aux pieds de potion rose avec des petites fleurs violettes :

« - qu'y a-t-il mon cccchéri ?

-il se passe qu'ils sont entrés une fois de trop dans mon atelier, cette fois ils vont s'en prendre une bien méritée »

Severus s'approcha d'un pas énervé de ses enfants et n'eut pas le temps de les toucher qu'une intense douleur le fit tomber à terre

« - ils partent demain pour Poudlard, tu peux bien te contenir encore un peu et je te l'ai déjà dit... ne lève pas la main sur les petits !

\- demain oui ! Je retourne à mon atelier et si j'en vois encore un y entrer, même votre mère ne pourra vous protéger d'une fessée ! »

Le lendemain 8h départ pour la gare

-Mère où sont mes chaussures d'hiver ? Je ne les trouve pas !

-Père je ne trouve plus mon sac fourre-tout...

Severus et Morticia se regardaient d'un air dépité, c'était comme cela depuis ce matin 6h, l'heure où ils avaient commencé à préparer la valise des enfants pour Poudlard.

« -Jilian ! hurla Severus

-oui maître ?

-Vas finir la valise des petits je dois m'absenter quelques minutes

-oui maître, fit l'elfe de maison avec une révérence

-ne laisse entrer et sortir personne tu m'entends ! Dit Morticia en lançant à l'elfe de maison un regard des plus noirs.

-Bien sûr maîtresse... dit-il avec crainte »

30 minutes plus tard

« -Tout est prêt Jillian ?

-Les valises sont prêtes et le jeune maître et la jeune maîtresse sont au salon en train de lire... maîtresse.

-les enfants nous y allons ! »

Arrivés à la gare

« -Antanasia ! cria Morticia avec un grand sourire »

Mordred regarda son père dont il tenait la main fermement avec un peu d'angoisse. Il fut rassuré quand il vit le sourire réconfortant de son père et l'entendit lui parler dans ses pensées :

« -Ne t'en fais pas, ça va bien se passer puis on se revoit à l'école.

-Mes trésors, rappelez-vous on ne parle pas et on ne s'approche pas des sang-de bourbes

-Oui mère ! Dirent les deux petites vipères en devenir.

Antanasia :

« - Robes, Chaussettes, Livres de magie, chaudron,...Je crois qu'il y a tout...Lucius ?

Oui maîtresse ?

Surveilles bien Mercredi, tu sais qu'elle a le don d'attirer les ennuis, mais laisse-la faire ses expériences c'est comme ça qu'elle trouvera sa place.

Bien Maîtresse »

Lucius partit me laissant seule.

« - Mercredi Chérie ? C'est l'heure du lit »

Des petits pas dans les escaliers se firent entendre.

Maman pas déjà !

Si si si ! Allez assieds-toi »

Mercredi s'assit et je commençai à lui brosser les cheveux devant sa petite coiffeuse.

« - Mon bébé va à Poudlard...

Maman je suis plus un bébé j'ai 11 ans !

Oui je sais mais tu restes ma petite fille tout de même, j'ai l'impression que c'était hier mon arrivée à Poudlard avec Tante Morticia, l'excitation de voir le magnifique château pendant que nous naviguions sur le lac...

Est-ce qu'il y a aura des Sombrales ?

Tu ne pourras pas les voir, seuls ceux qui ont vu la mort le peuvent. Et rappelles-toi ce que je t'ai dit...

Oui Oui...Sois gentille avec Tante Morticia et Tonton Severus et ne discute pas avec les sangs de bourbe !

Exact, ils t'attireront des ennuis...Bon allé hop la princesse au dodo

Mais Maman...

Pas de mais ! Demain va être épuisant et moi aussi je veux me reposer. »

Mercredi alla se coucher et après un dernier bisou sur le front, je pus enfin prendre du temps pour moi. Je m'affalai sur le gros canapé du salon en un gros soupir de soulagement. Sirius arriva derrière moi me passant son bras autour des épaules pour m'embrasser dans le cou. Je le pris par la main pour le faire s'asseoir à côté de moi et me posa contre son torse.

« - Les valises sont faites, le programme de la choral bouclé, Lucius briefé,...

C'est bon Antanasia tu sais que tu as tout fait alors ne te stress pas davantage, si on allait se coucher ? Il n'y a pas que Mercredi qui va avoir une grosse journée»

Il me caressa le bras et nous allâmes nous coucher.

Le lendemain matin : Moment de stress Je tentais de finir de me préparer pendant que Mercredi rassemblait quelques affaires dont une photo de moi et Sirius pour son dortoir.

« Mercredi ! Va mettre tes chaussures »

Mais elle courrait dans tous les sens.

« Mercredi Aurora Black mets tes chaussures tout de suite ! »

Mon tatouage de serpent s'anima et se jeta sur Mercredi pour s'enrouler autour des chevilles, la faisant tomber au sol. Sirius arriva avec ses petites chaussures en main. Je venais de finir de me maquiller et de m'habiller avec ma jolie robe noire et mes bottines à larges talons.

« - Ma très jolie femme va me manquer

Je ne dormirai pas tout le temps à Poudlard j'ai la chance de faire mes cours une semaine sur deux »

Je lui souris et il m'embrassa. Ce fut l'heure de partir. Nous arrivâmes à King's Cross et je sentais la pression venir. Quai 9 ¾, Sirius montra à Mercredi comment faire et nous arrivâmes devant le Poudlard Express. J'aperçus au loin une longue chevelure argentée.

« - Regarde Maman ! C'est Tante Morticia ! »

Merytrê :

CRAC

« - Neferouré ! J'espère que tu n'as pas encore essayé de faire rentrer toute la bibliothèque d'Alexandrie dans ta valise.

\- Non, maman.

\- Menteuse

\- Oh la ferme Néfertari ».

Merytrê finit par monter dans la chambre voir ce que faisaient ses filles. Le lendemain les deux fillettes prendraient le train à Kings Cross et leurs valises n'étaient toujours pas prêtes. Entre Néfertari sa cadette dont c'était la première année à Poudlard, qui était effrayée à l'idée d'atterrir à Serpentard et son aînée Neferouré qui allait entrer en deuxième année à la maison Serdaigle, l'émotion était palpable.

« - Mes chères filles quoiqu'il arrive et quelque soit la maison dans laquelle tu vas être répartit Néfertari, je serai toujours fière de vous, il n'y a pas plus de honte à être Pouffsouffle que Serpentard, Serdaigle ou Griffondor. Maintenant finissez vos valises et au lit.

\- Maman s' il te plaît pourrais-je encore lire les nouvelles découvertes dans sciences & sorcellerie ?

\- Oh et moi continuer mon apprentissage de la langue araméenne, je l'ai commencé il y a une heure il ne m'en faudra qu'une de plus pour la connaître. Ajouta Néfertari.

\- Tssss s'il te faut deux heures pour apprendre une langue c'est que tu es une vraie pouffsouffle.

\- C'n'est pas vrai méchante !

\- Il suffit toutes les deux. Faites vos valises et au lit un point c'est tout.

MAIS EUHHH ... »

Le lendemain matin arrivées à la gare, Merytré marchait à l'avant avec ses filles suivies par Oba-chan la cracmolle dévouée de la famille depuis plusieurs générations et qui peinait à trainer à la fois les bibliothèques d'Alexandrie, de Persépolis et de Troie. Heureusement un bon sort de sac fourre-tout était venu à bout du problème de place mais pas de poids. Une fois sur le quai de la voie 9.3/4 la directrice de Serdaigle eut son attention attirée par des petits cris, suraiguës et surtout aisément reconnaissables. Avant même d'avoir tourné la tête elle avait reconnu ses anciennes camarades et désormais collègues : Morticia Prince Snape et Antanasia Gates Black. Elles étaient là avec leurs époux et enfants. En se penchant vers Néfertari, elle lui murmura : « Même si tous ne sont pas pareils, reste sur tes gardes avec les sang purs. On ne sait jamais ».

Un dernier baiser à chacune et ce fut le moment du départ.


	2. L'arrivée à Poudlard

_L'arrivée à Poudlard :_

La réunion des professeurs commença dans une salle du 3eme étage présidée par Dumbledor. Morticia alla s'assoir à côté d'Antanasia et elles se mirent à discuter des préparatifs de la veille mais elles remarquèrent que Merytrê n'était toujours pas là et se remirent à discuter.

Dumbeldor commença la réunion :

« - Chers amis, sorciers, sorcières, voilà une nouvelle année qui commence, je tiens d'abord à présenter les 4 directeurs des maisons : pour Serpentard : Severus Snape, pour Serdaigle : notre nouvelle directrice mademoiselle Merytrê Hatchepsout Horakti, qui aura un peu de retard, pour Poufsouffle : la nouvelle directrice Médusa Malaria Démencia, et enfin, pour la maison Griffondor, comme à son habitude notre estimée Minerva Macgonagall. Pour cette année nous allons avoir de nouveaux et talentueux professeurs :

Pour les cours de métamorphose, nous aurons le professeur Morticia Ilyas Prince Snape pour les runes le professeur Demencia, pour l'histoire de la magie nous avons le professeur Horakti et enfin à la direction de la Chorale de l'Ecole le professeur Antanasia Moon Gates Black, et pour le reste, vous connaissez les autres professeurs ».

Les professeurs s'applaudirent entre eux et la réunion commença sur le programme scolaire et Merytrê arriva discrètement et s'asseya à la table légèrement essoufflée à côté d'Antanasia, puis Dumbledor poursuivit en se levant et souriant a l'élite des professeurs :

« -Mes chers amis détaillez-moi votre programme en quelques mots, il se rassit et les autres professeurs commencèrent à expliquer leurs objectifs de l'année... vint ensuite le tour des 4 nouveaux professeurs ».

C'est Mortic0ia qui commença sous l'œil de son époux admiratif :

« - Bonjour à tous ! Alors, mon programme est simple, il faut que les élèves maitrisent les formes animagus à leur 2 eme année et je commencerai par la transformation d'objets. Merci ! »

Puis au tour d'Antanasia :

« - Pour cette année je vais tenter de leur apprendre l'éveil musical et par ce biais leur apprendre les musiques sélectionnées pour le spectacle de fin d'année que notre cher Dumbledore m'a chargé d'organiser »

Le tour de Médusa :

« - Cette année, les élèves apprendront les bases de la magie des runes, le programme traitera notamment des runes elfiques – runes lunaires incluses – mais je leur enseignerai également les rudiments des runes naniques, l'histoire des runes constituera, elle aussi, une grande partie de notre programme ».

Et enfin le tour de Merytrê :

« - Pour ma part, je compte enseigner l'histoire de la magie d'une tout autre manière. Il ne s'agira plus de leçons rébarbatives sur le passé mais d'un apprentissage sur la magie du temps. Une nouvelle façon d'enseigner l'origine de la magie pour mieux comprendre sa forme actuelle et ainsi savoir pleinement l'exploiter »

Puis la réunion se termina et ils partirent tous pour la répartition des maisons.

 **Morticia :**

Serpentina regarda Mordred qui était à la limite de la panique et lui prit la main :

« - Ne t'en fais pas Momo, il y a les parents qui seront en face de nous. Mère m'a expliqué un peu le déroulement ».

Mordred regarda sa sœur jumelle et lui fit un sourire totalement Serpentard et ils avancèrent avec les autres jusqu'à une immense porte en bois qui s'ouvrit sur la vieille dame qui les accompagnaient. Puis s'arrêtèrent et la vieille dame prit un très long parchemin et commença à faire l'appel... on entendit :

« Serpentina Syphilya Prince Snape »

Alors, il n'y eut plus un bruit dans l'immense salle. Elle avança et vit le sourire réconfortant de sa Mère et le signe de tête encourageant de son Père, elle s'assit donc sur le siège et on lui mit le choixpeaux qui commença sa tirade :

« - AAAH AAh qu'avons-nous là... la fille de Severus Snape et Morticia Shadox ou devrais-je dire Madame Prince Snape... donc, où vais-je bien pouvoir te mettre ? voyons… »

Il fit tourner la tête de Serpentina devant les tables des 4 maisons puis se figea au milieu de l'allée et hurla :

« -tu seras à ta place à... SERPENTARD ! »

Le chapeau fut retiré et Serpentina alla s'assoir à la table de Serpentard et vit les regards de satisfaction de ses deux parents, puis ce fut au tour de son jumeau et on entendit :

« Mordred Gomez Prince Snape... »

Il s'avança et s'asseya sur le siège que sa jumelle venait de quitter plus tôt, puis on lui posa le choixpeau :

« - Ah en voilà un jeune homme intéressant ! Tu me rappelles ton père à ton âge. Voyons, tu serais bien à Pouffsouffle... tu t'intégrerais bien je pense, tu as l'intelligence du cœur comme Helga Pouffsouffle, tu es gourmand comme les pouffsouffles mais tu es aussi intelligent, curieux de tout, et très rusé... tu serais tout aussi bien à Serdaigle... »

Puis il eut un moment de silence qui ne rassura pas Mordred, à la limite des larmes, de peur de décevoir ses parents de ne pas être à la hauteur de sa lignée. Puis dans ce silence lourd et pesant, on entendit soudain :

« - Tu iras à Serpentard ! » Cria le choipeau.

Celui-ci rajouta simplement :

« - C'est vrai tu pourrais très bien être un Pouffsouflle ou un Serdaigle mais ton cœur est Serpentard et ton âme le montre bien ! Tu es malin, curieux de tout, déterminé, tu as un bon instinct et tu as la volonté de préserver les traditions de ta famille... donc tu es bel et bien un Serpentard ».

Mordred se leva et alla s'asseoir à côté de sa jumelle et vit le regard remplis de fierté et d'amour de ses deux parents puis ils commencèrent à manger en discutant avec leurs nouveaux camarades de maison.

Dans le dortoir de Serpentard :

Mordred était en train d'écrire une lettre à ses grands-parents maternels il ne connaissait pas ses grands-parents paternels. Ils étaient morts pendant la jeunesse de son père, le jeune serpentard sortit de ses pensées et continua à écrire :

 _Chers Grand-Père et Grand-Mère,_

 _J'ai été ébloui par l'école est ses extérieurs._

 _Après un long et angoissant moment d'attente, le choixpeau m'a mis à Serpentard, comme Serpentina !_

 _Père et Mère étaient extrêmement fiers, enfin... Père me l'a dit dans mes pensées. J'ai fait la connaissance de Scorpius Malfoys mais je vais l'ignorer comme me l'ont dit Père et Mère._

 _Cette courte missive pour vous informer, bien que je pense que Mère vous l'a surement déjà dit à travers la cheminée,_

 _Bonne nuit et je vous dis à la prochaine fois_

 _Affectueusement Mordred Gomez Prince Snape,_

 _(Et wolfy)_

Il donna la lettre à son corbeau et se coucha avec wolfy contre lui et s'endormit. Il ne remarqua pas son Père dans l'ombre qui se courba au-dessus de lui et fit un bisou sur son front puis partit dans ses quartiers rejoindre la Mère de ses trésors, Morticia regarda Serpentina dormir collée serrée avec aguilla, lui fit un bisou puis passa rapidement en faire un à son jumeau et prit la direction des cachots retrouver leur Père.

Serpentina qui faisait semblant de dormir se mit à caresser Aguila en faisant attention que personne ne l'entende parler fourchelangue, elle en était très fière mais se faire remarquer dès la 1ere nuit n'était sûrement pas la meilleure des idées donc elle commença doucement :

« - shaaa shaaaaaaiiiiiiiishaaaayy (qu'est-ce que tu en pense de cette première journée à Poud…) »

Et n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une voix lui répondit dans ses pensées et elle la connaissait plus que très bien :

« - shéyyyyyyyashaaaaaaaa shaaaaasysééééééééééé yaaaaaaaaaaasaa (Serpentina il est l'heure de dormir alors couche toi et dors maintenant tu as une longue et fatigante journée demain qui t'attend) »

Et répondit avec un sourire :

« - Shaaaaaaaaaaaayaaaasé shééééééééésyyyyyyy (bonne nuit Mère) »

Et se recoucha pour s'endormir avec Aguila qui montait la garde car on ne sait jamais !

Severus retrouva sa femme en pleine lecture sur le divan Louis XVI de leur appartement dans les cachots et l'embrassa fougueusement :

« - mon ange tu viens me rejoindre au lit ?

J'attendais que tu me le demande avec impatience, dit-elle avec un sourire des plus charmeur en se collant a son époux

Je suis rassurée qu'ils soient tous les deux dans notre maison j'ai eu un peu peur pour Mordred je dois bien avouer !

\- Le choixpeau est joueur tu le sais bien mon amour, dit-il en l'embrassant dans le cou

\- oui c'est vrai

\- tu viens ? Dit-elle en allant dans la chambre ».

Severus regarda sa femme et fit un sourire des plus Serpentard et dit de sa voix la plus chaude « inaugurons donc ce lit mon amour demain nous avons une journée fatigante », en rejoignant sa muse, sa vie, sa femme était ce qu'il avait de plus cher. Oui, le maître des potions, la terreur des Griffondor, le bâtard graisseux était l'homme le plus heureux du monde grâce à sa femme qui lui avait fait 2 magnifiques petites vipères pensa-t-il.

 **Antanasia :**

Les grandes portes de Poudlard s'ouvrirent. Devant les yeux ébahis des nouveaux arrivants se déployait toute la majesté du lieu. Les tableaux, les escaliers mouvants. Tous les élèves écarquillaient les yeux.

« - Regarde Mordred ! C'est comme ma maman disait ! »

Mercredi avait déjà eu la description de l'endroit ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'être impressionnée.

« - J'espère que je serais à Serpentard ! »

« - Tu crois vraiment ? Ma mère a dit que ton père était de Griffondor ! »

« - Tu n'es pas gentille Serpentina il était peut-être à Griffondor mais nous restons des sangs purs malgré tout ! »

Ils arrivèrent à la grande salle avec son plafond étoilé et ses bougies suspendues par magie. Les 4 grandes tables se profilaient devant eux où les élèves des autres années se tenaient en regardant les nouveaux arrivés soit d'un air sympathique du côté Pouffsouffle soit de dédain du côté de Serpentard. Le professeur McGonagall leur ordonna de se mettre en ligne. Devant eux la chaise et le choipeaux.

« - Nous verrons bien dans quelle maison on me mettra mais tu sais Serpentina ma maman m'a dit que je sois à Griffondor ou Serpentard elle m'aimera toujours »

« - Si tu hésites le choipeaux va te mettre là où tu ne veux pas moi je serais une Serpentard ça c'est sûr »

Mordred plus craintif donna la main à Mercredi pour se rassurer.

McGonagall commença la liste des noms.

« - Mercredi Aurora Black ! »

La pression montait, Antanasia regardait sa fille avec des yeux brillants. Elle était aussi stressée que sa fille. Mercredi s'installa sur le siège les mains sous les cuisses et le professeur posa le choipeaux sur sa tête.

« - Ahah voilà une petite fille bien intéressante ! Une mère à Serpentard et un père à Griffondor, les deux pourraient décupler tes qualités…Griffondor…Serpentard ? Le choix est cornélien…Mais je pense que le mieux sera…SERPENTARD ! »

Mercredi en fût soulagée. La table des Serpentards se mit à applaudir, une Black à Serpentard permettra de redorer le blason. Ce fut ensuite au tour de Serpentina et Mordred qui eux aussi après une tension furent également envoyés à Serpentard.

A la table des professeurs, Morticia et Antanasia se sentaient fières de leurs progénitures. Néfertari fut envoyée quant à elle à Serdaigle, la maison de sa mère. Dumbledor commença son discours habituel avec les recommandations. Puis chaque directeur emmena les nouveaux arrivants suivis des préfets vers les cachots pour aller à leur salle commune. Mercredi et Serpentina se retrouvèrent dans le même dortoir. Sa malle avec ses initiales était déjà posée au pied du lit. Elle l'ouvrit pour sortir une petite pochette et sortie la photo de ses parents, elle fut étonnée car Antanasia avait préalablement encadré la photo pour que sa fille puisse la mettre sur la table de nuit.

Mercredi resta quelques secondes à regarder la photo de ses parents. Les deux les bras l'un dans l'autre souriants et s'échangeant un regard, une chance que cette photo soit magique car ce sera comme si ses parents étaient avec elle.

Antanasia alla dans sa chambre à son tour, au passage elle croisa le Baron Sanglant qui la salua d'un geste poli. Elle se posa au bout de son lit et s'étira. Elle attendait que Sirius la contacte par le biais de la cheminée. Le visage de Sirius se profila.

« - Bonsoir mon amour !

\- Ah Sirius chéri comme je suis contente de te voir ! »

Elle se mit assise en tailleur devant l'âtre.

« - Alors l'arrivée à Poudlard de notre petite princesse ?

\- J'étais tellement stressée ! J'ai vu qu'elle aussi mais elle a été très courageuse

\- Et la répartition ?

\- J'ai vraiment eu peur à ce moment-là par contre, le choipeaux était indécis au départ entre Griffondor et Serpentard mais je lui avais dit que si elle se retrouvait à Griffondor je l'aimerais toujours autant mais finalement elle est allée à Serpentard tout comme Serpentina et Mordred

\- C'est la maison Serpentard qui doit être contente

\- Sirius ne soit pas si aigre envers les Serpentards au moins elle est avec les gens qu'elle connait et elle sera avec Severus comme directeur, elle aura des repères au moins

\- Certes mais bon Serpentard fait partis de l'élite aussi mais je ne voudrais pas qu'elle devienne une petite prétentieuse comme les Malfoys ou…

\- Hey ! Je suis une Serpentard fière de l'être moi !

\- Oui mais ma magnifique femme n'est pas comme toutes les Serpentards

\- Ça c'est parce que tu m'aimes ! »

Ils se mirent à rire et se promirent de se retrouver la semaine suivante.

 **Merytrê :**

Merytrê embrassa ses deux filles et les laissa au bon soin des elfes de maison pour pouvoir se rendre à la réunion des professeurs, à laquelle elle était déjà en retard du fait que Néferourê avait tenté de subtiliser la bibliothèque du Vatican et aussi pour rassurer une dernière fois Néfertari passablement angoissée et au bord des larmes. Son pauvre bébé allait se retrouver seule puisque sa sœur aînée rejoindrait le château par diligence et non en barque. Après plusieurs embrassades elle parvint enfin à se dégager. Néfertari sécha ses larmes et monta à bord des barques en compagnie des autres premières années.

Elle se retrouva dans la même barque que Serpentina, Mordred et Mercredi, ils n'avaient pas l'air bien méchants mais elle était un peu timide. Une fois arrivée dans la grande salle, la fillette fut éblouie par l'aspect enchanteur des lieux, cela était encore mieux que dans les livres et même mieux que les dires de sa sœur. Enfin le professeur Mcgonagall déroula son parchemin et commença à faire l'appel des élèves, Néfertari en eut le souffle coupé. Elle voyait sa mère assise à la table des professeurs qui lui souriait et sa sœur derrière elle qui lui avait fait un clin d'œil à son passage :

« - Néfertari Meritaton Horakti » appela Minerva Mcgonagall

Néfertari s'avança vers le tabouret comme un automate :

« - Aaah, une autre Horakti…Humm…de l'esprit mais tu n'as pas beaucoup confiance en toi, tu as d'abord les élans du cœur avant ceux de l'esprit…Poufsouffle t'irait bien mais tu as un besoin viscéral de prouver que tu es la meilleure…Serpentard pourrait peut-être te donner cette chance

pas ça !

pas ça…? non…pour toi rien ne vaut …SERDAIGLE ! »

Avec un grand sourire la nouvelle Serdaigle se dirigea vers les bras de sa Grande sœur. C'est avec fierté que Merytrê avais assisté à la scène. Elle connaissait assez le Choipeau et sa progéniture pour ne pas douter du résultat.

Après le banquet Néfertari eu l'occasion de faire plus ample connaissance avec quelques-uns de ses futurs camarades :

« - t'es une Sang-de-Bourbe? » demanda sans détours la petite Mercredi, ce à quoi ajouta Serpentina :

« - Ca se voit sur sa figure!

\- Pas du tout! et ces propos sont insultants, cria Néfertari

\- Non vu l'odeur tu n'es qu'une traître à ton sang, regarda avec dégoût Serpentina

\- Et toi tu n'es décidément pas très maligne ! Ce qui se voit a l'œil nu !

-Comment oses-tu déjà me répondre Sale Bâtarde, je suis la fille du Directeur de Serpentard et je suis de Sang pur MOI ! »

Là-dessus Néfertari repondit :

Je suis la fille de la Directrice

CA SUFFIT TOUTES LES DEUX ! cria Mercredi, viens Serpentina on nous attend »

Les deux Serpentard s'éloignèrent tandis que deux préfets alertés par les cris s'approchèrent.

Néfertari alla s'en retourner vers son dortoir quand un jeune garçon l'arrêta :

« -Ne lui en veut pas elle n'est pas si froide et méchante quand on la connait

\- Qui es-tu?

\- Je m'appelle Mordred je suis le jumeau de Serpentina!-

\- Ravie de faire ta connaissance, en lui tendant la main

-Moi de même dit Mordred en la lui serrant »

Tous deux s'en retournèrent à leurs dortoirs respectifs, l'année promettait d'être intéressante.


	3. Le premier cours

_Le premier cours:_

 **Morticia :**

13 heures cours de métamorphose.

Je me rendis au lac pour mon tout premier cours. J'étais assez inquiète mais je ne devais pas le montrer. Les élèves attendaient déjà devant le gros saule pleureur :

« - Bonjour ! Allez levez-vous! Il faut dormir la nuit et pas à mon cours !  
Je suis votre nouveau professeur de métamorphose Morticia Ilyas Prince Snape, je vais vous apprendre l'art de la métamorphose c'est-à-dire de se changer en animaux notamment pour les animagus et les objets en diverses choses donc nous commencerons aujourd'hui pour votre premier cours...SILENCE ! Pour votre premier cours de métamorphose je vais vous apprendre le sortilège d'Avifors. Nous avons l'honneur d'avoir madame Antanasia Gates Black comme cobaye étant donné que les épouventards sont désormais interdits dans l'enceinte de l'école !  
Alors vous allez penser à la première chose qui vous passe par la tête et dire en articulant soigneusement « Avifors » et faire le même geste que moi et après vous annulerez le sort comme ceci «FINITE IN QUANTATEM » je vous montre »

Je me plaçai devant Antanasia et lui lançai le sortilège, elle se transforma en un immense vautour. « - Voilà tout le monde a bien vu ? Donc je vous montre comment annuler le sort « Finite in quantatem ! »  
Et Antanasia retrouva son apparence je lui fis un sourire et on commença :

« Mademoiselle Gates Black à vous de commencer »  
Mercredi s'avança devant sa mère :

« Avifors ! »

Antanasia apparut en un corbeau noir

« - Finite in quantatem !  
\- C'est très bien mademoiselle Gates Black, Monsieur Ernie Goldstein c'est à vous »  
Le jeune Goldstein respira un grand coup

« - Avifors ! »

Et je vis une sorte de pigeon à moitié corbeau à points roses et petits cœurs jaunes et bleus.

« - Non ! J'ai dit une chose à la fois et pas une chimère monsieur Goldstein concentrez-vous sur une seule chose ! Ne me dites pas qu'il va pleurer ! Et si... par les slips sales de merlin ! Annulez le sort et allez-vous asseoir

bien profe…sseur … Finite in quanta atchoummmm !

ASSIS et ne BOUGER PLUS. Il m'énervait, par Salazard c'était pire qu'avant !  
«Finite in quantatem » Voilà elle a retrouvé son apparence ouf ! sinon Sirius m'aurait tuée ! »

Je vis avancer ma fille toute fière :

« -Avifors ! »

Et une magnifique colombe apparue.

« - Finite in quantatem !  
\- Monsieur Prince-Snape ?

Avifors ! »

Un Phoenix géant rose avec un tutu vert fluo apparu.

« - Finite in quantatem !

Voici donc notre premier sort de métamorphose je vous conseille de vous entrainer il y aura contrôle dans 2 semaines, au suivant ! Mademoiselle Néfertari Horakti à votre tour  
\- Avifors »

Un magnifique Faucon apparu.  
« - Finite in quantatem

Monsieur Malfoy ?  
\- Avifors ! »

Et une pie voleuse apparue.

« - Finite in quantatem !

vous me ferez 3 parchemins sur les fonctions et avantages du sort « Avifors » pour dans 1 semaine . c'est très bien vous avez fait du bon travail aujourd'hui, le cours est fini . »

ANTANASIA :

J'attendais patiemment mes élèves dans la salle que Dumbledore m'avait donnée pour mes cours de choral. Je me tordais les doigts tellement j'étais anxieuse, c'était mon tout premier cours en temps qu'enseignante. Je faisais les cent pas dans la salle espérant avoir quelques élèves tout de même, vu que mon cour était optionnel. Je me demandais comment Sirius avec sa joie de vivre aurait fait à ma place. J'avais tout préparé méticuleusement pour ne rien laisser au hasard et pour ne pas me laisser dépasser par les évènements au cas où. Vingt minutes plus tard, une trentaine d'élèves de toutes les maisons et de toutes les années étaient assis devant moi.

« - Très bien maintenant que j'ai retrouvé mon apparence normale notre cours de choral peut commencer. Je tiens déjà à vous dire que je suis vraiment très heureuse d'être là pour reprendre la chorale de l'école à la place du professeur Filius Flitwick et j'espère que vous aussi vous prendrez plaisir à venir à mon cour autant que j'en ai à le faire. Tout d'abord pour monter une chorale il faut que je connaisse vos voix. Je m'excuse d'avance car le premier cours sera assez théorique car je vais devoir parler de truc comme on pourrait le dire vulgairement « chiants » donc sortez votre parchemin dès à présent pour noter que pour la semaine prochaine je veux que par groupe de 4 vous trouviez et interprétiez une chanson de votre choix ainsi je pourrais vous placez selon vos voix»

Un petit brouhaha se fit entendre.

« - Quelqu'un n'est pas d'accord avec ce que je dis peut-être ? Ce cours est ouvert vous avez le droit de vous exprimer librement dans cette classe »

Une fille en tenue de Griffondor se leva :

« - Je trouve malvenue de se mettre en groupe de 4 nous n'allons quand même pas nous mélanger entre maison !

Votre prénom ?

Je m'appelle Rose Weasley Madame Black

J'aurais dû te reconnaitre à tes cheveux roux ! et bien mademoiselle Je-sais-tout-parce-que-ma-mère-est-Hermione-Granger ce cours est facultatif donc si mécontentement la porte est là

Je…excusez-moi Madame Black »

Je me doutais bien qu'il y aurait un griffondor pour chipoter.

« - D'autre réclamations ?

Mam…Madame Black ?

Oui Mercredi ?

Qu'elle genre de chant doit-on préparer ?

Tout ce que tu veux, une chanson qui vous inspirera

Sommes-nous obligés de nous mêler aux sang-de-bourbe de Griffondor ? ils me donnent de l'urticaire !

Serpentina ce cours est totalement ouvert donc pas d'attaques personnels dans mon cours tout le monde est logé à la même enseigne que ce soit toi, Rose ou Mercredi, autre chose ? »

Mais un silence s'installa. Je commençai mon cours en leur détaillant mes objectifs et en leur montrant des schémas vocaux pour leur expliquer où se trouve le diaphragme et comment théoriquement le détendre. Mais je fus dérangée par des chuchotements qui me perturbaient grandement, je me retournai discrètement et mon regard se posa sur Rose Weasley qui continuait de discuter d'un air hautain avec Néfertari ce qui m'énerva et réveilla mon tatouage de serpent, je le sentais descendre le long de ma colonne vertébrale et sortir de mon chemisier pour s'enrouler autour de mon bras. Aucun élève ne le remarquèrent et Néfertari était de toute évidence au bord des larmes à cause de ce que Rose lui disait. Mon serpent se jeta alors sur elle pour s'entourer autour de sa bouche.

« - Mademoiselle Weasley ! Vous n'avez pas compris ce que j'ai dit avant ? Maintenant taisez-vous et allez au fond de la classe que je ne vous entende plus ! et moins cinq points pour Griffondor ! Les autres vous allez venir et tous vous mettre en cercle, nous allons mettre en pratique les exercices pour détendre le diaphragme »

Je leur montrai donc les exercices et passa chez eux les uns après les autres pour voir s'ils arrivaient à détendre leur organe vocal. J'espérais vraiment que ce premier cours leur ait donné envie de revenir et que ce n'était pas une corvée mais au vu des sourires sur leur visage à la fin de l'heure, je pensais vraiment avoir réussi.

Quand tous les élèves furent partis, j'écrivis une missive pour tout détailler à Sirius et la donna à mon corbeau pour qu'il puisse la lui transmettre au plus vite.

 **Merytrê :**

9h les élèves prirent place dans la salle :

« -Bienvenue à tous à ce premier cours d'histoire de la magie. Je suis votre nouveau professeur Merytrê Hatchepsout Horakti, pour ce cours il vous sera indispensable de lire l'ouvrage de Battilda Tourdesac, contrairement à mon prédécesseur je ne vais pas me contenter de vous réciter des dates et des évènements, nous allons ensemble étudier et analyser des périodes et des moments clairs de notre histoire pour mieux comprendre notre société actuelle ».

Si la plupart des Serdaigle et des Griffondor étaient captivés, il n'en était rien des Poufsouffle et des Serpentard.

« -Nous allons commencer par une leçon sur l'Egypte ancienne avec le cas des sphinx et des sorciers au service des pharaons. Comme vous le savez la Rupture entre le monde de la magie et des Moldus n'est intervenue que bien plus tard. Ouvrez votre livre page 11, vous allez travailler par groupe de 2 sur l'incantation qui a servi à la création des sphinx par les premiers sorciers, si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas ».

Les élèves commencèrent à travailler pendant que Merytrê passait dans les rangs pour surveiller, quand elle s'aperçu qu'une élève jouait avec sa baguette :

« -Vous n'avez pas besoin de votre baguette pour cet exercice

-Je n'y peux rien si je m'ennuie, les livres c'est pas mon truc !

\- Oh vraiment?- fit Merytrê avec un petit sourire, les sphinx ne vous intéressent donc pas Miss Prince-Snape ?

\- Ils sont mieux en vrai je trouve »

Là-dessus Rose Weasley cru bon d'intervenir

« - tout est une question de force chez les Serpentard mais ils n'ont rien dans la tête »

Et toute la classe se mit à rire Serpentina se leva de sa chaise furieuse et cria :

« - comment oses-tu saleté de fayotte

Il suffit ! intervint Merytrê calmement mais fermement, Miss Weasley nous nous passerons de vos commentaires stupides et sans fondement ! Quand à vous Miss Prince-Snape puisque vous trouvez les sphinx réels bien mieux je me fais fort de vous en montrez un car l'histoire n'est pas quelque chose de figée »

Merytrê prit un des manuels scolaires et récita dans un ancien égyptien parfait l'incantation. De sa baguette jaillit alors des étincelles dorées qui envahirent la salle de classe, les élèves étaient quelque peu affolés et Rose se remit assise honteuse. Néfertari quand a elle placé au fond de la salle connaissait assez bien sa mère pour savoir ce qui attendait la classe, la suite du cours promettait d'être épique et elle s'en réjouissait d'avance, elle ne releva les yeux de son livre qu'en entendant les cris de frayeur de ses camarades devant le sphinx qui était apparu en chair et en os et qui menaçait de tout détruire.

Toutefois Merytrê lança immédiatement le sort « Reducto » qui réduisit le sphinx à la taille d'un chaton. Elle prit celui-ci au creux de sa main et se tourna face à ses élèves :

« - Voici un sphinx de l'Egypte ancienne, ancien gardien des tombeaux des pharaons et des secrets des premiers sorciers cela vous semble-t-il toujours aussi ennuyeux Miss Prince-Snape ? D'autant que c'est pour ce genre de créatures qu'il a fallu inventer le sort de « Reducto ».

Ce à quoi répondit Serpentina :

« – je ne vais sûrement pas m'ennuyer à ce cours Professeur Horakti mais je préfère les cours de métamorphose »

Puis on entendit Mordred répondre à sa sœur

« -Mais avoue quand même que c'était impressionnant

Alors l'annonce que je vais vous faire va combler vos espérances car le prochain cours sera couplé au cours de métamorphose du professeur Prince-Snape. Pour la prochaine fois vous me ferez 2 parchemins sur les sphinx et la sorcellerie dans l'ancienne Egypte »

Les élèves partirent à leur prochain cours et Merytrê alla à la salle des professeurs.


	4. La dispute de la Lionne et du Serpent

_La dispute de la lionne et du serpent_

« Professeur Dumbledore ! » cria Hermione Granger Weasley en marchant d'un pas énervé jusqu'au bureau du directeur de Poudlard en entrant dans la pièce rouge de colère et en tenant le bout de parchemin dans sa main, les jumeaux Prince-Snape la suivant bien malgré eux sous la contrainte de points enlevés a Serpentard.

« - Qu'y a t-il donc de si bon matin pour vous mettre dans cet état ma chère amie? » dit-il en mangeant ses bonbons au citron moldus avec un grand sourire.

« - Il y a que je refuse ce mot de dispense à mon cours! » en jetant le dit mot sur le bureau avec rage.

« - Et pourquoi cela ?...Il est parfaitement recevable » dit-il avec un grand sourire en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans son fauteuil.

« - Je vous rappelle que mon cours d'étude des moldus est obligatoire pour TOUS les 1ere année..! »

Elle attrapa les deux jeunes Serpentard par leur robes et dit

« - je les emmène donc à mon cours »

Albus se mit à soupirer. Quand Severus et surtout Morticia allaient apprendre cela, il y aurait de la casse.

Dans les couloirs froids des cachots de poudlard :

« - Venez tout de suite tous les 2 et plus vite que ca » hurla Hermione en se dirigeant vers eux

« - Non! » dit simplement Serpentina avec un sourire des plus moqueurs

Hermione se rapprocha donc vers le frère de celle-ci :

« - Si vous me touchez, vous le regretterez » dit-il avec un sourire des plus espiègles.

Le professeur d'étude des moldus ne fit point attention à la menace et attrapa le jeune homme au collet et se fit mordre violemment par wolfys qui n'aimait pas, mais alors pas du tout que l'on approche de son jeune maître en étant tellement énervé et menaçant.

« -Je vous avais prévenu et encore il a été gentil. Si cela avait été le Serpent de ma sœur vous seriez déjà gravement blessée » ajouta Mordred sur un ton hautain.

« - Dis à ta saleté de loup de se calmer ou j'en fais un chausson pour l'hiver » répondit Hermione sur un ton venimeux en faisant un pansement autour de sa main blessée avec son mouchoir.

Puis une voix froide et glaçante se fit échos dans le dit couloir :

« -Ne t'approche PAS de mes enfants ssssang -de-bourbe » hurla Morticia Prince-Snape la mère des jeunes Serpents.

Elle s'adressa a ses enfants :

« sssshayya shéysha » et les enfants obéirent a leur mère et partirent rejoindre leur père qui arrivait.

Morticia regarda la chose devant elle qui se préparait à sortir sa baguette et la confrontation commença. Elle projeta l'insultante Sale sang impure dans la cour de l'école. Severus, Albus et Minerva arrivèrent juste au moment où Hermione était blessée et à terre, désarmée de sa baguette avec Morticia dans sa forme de dragonne qui avait sa patte sur son cou. On entendit juste :

« - Que cela te serve de leçon mes enfants ne côtoient pas la raclure de Troll que tu es, Infâme Ssssang-de-bourbe » sur un ton des plus sibériens.

« - Ils sont les dignes héritiers de Salazar Serpentard Le plus grand maître en potions et sorcier de son siècle...alors si tu les touches, leur parle ou ne fais que les regarder... » Elle colla son museau tout prêt de son oreille pour que personne d'autre n'entende :

« -...JE TE tuerai ou m'arrangerais pour que ta précieuse Rose tombe gravement malade ou périsse

Suis-je assez claire ? Si oui tu vas repartir loin de ma vue avec ton immonde odeur parce qu'il se pourrait bien que cette nuit ta fille trouve un basilique miniature dans sa couche »

Hermione tint son bras cassé et ramassa sa baguette pendant que Morticia repris sa forme humaine.

Elle se releva la tête haute et soutint le regard de Morticia :

elle déclara acerbe « que tes enfants restent donc dans leur monde etriqué mais ne t'avise pas de toucher à ma fille !...ou tout sang pur que tu es, aucune magie ne pourra te protéger »

ce à quoi répondit Morticia : « nous sommes bien d'accord, la limite est donc posée. »

la Griffondor partit pour l'infirmerie.

Morticia cria aux curieux qui s'étaient amassés autour d'eux :

« - ALLEZ EN COURS MAINTENANT »

En 2 secondes il n'y eut plus personne. Minerva la regardait d'un air réprobateur :

« - oui?

\- votre ancêtre à peut-être participé à la gloire de cette école mais cela ne vous donne pas le droit d'attaquer ses professeurs !

\- Minerva je ne fais que défendre ma progéniture !

Minerva partie pour l'infirmerie prendre des nouvelles d'Hermione.


	5. Home Sweet Home

_Home Sweet Home :_

 **Antanasia :**

 _Journal de ma première semaine de cours :_

 _Une semaine vient de se passer à Poudlard et j'ai donné mon premier cours. Je pressens déjà que ma première année de professorat va être mouvementée avec Morticia et Meritrê. I jours il y a eu un petit accrochage entre Hermione Granger et Morticia. C'était pas très malin de se transformer en dragon devant tous les élèves de l'école mais bon, être une descendante de Salazar et cousine de Voldemort ça aide apparemment .Et Merytrê qui fait apparaître un Sphinx. Cette semaine je rentre à la maison pour être avec mon Sirius, ça va me faire du bien mais je m'inquiète pour Mercredi car je la surveille quand même du coin de l'œil pour ne pas qu'elle se laisse marcher sur les pieds. J'espère que dans 2 semaines des élèves reviendront et que cette chorale pourra être montée, j'ai hâte d'entendre leur petites voix et concrétiser mon projet !_

Je refermai mon petit cahier rouge. C'était l'heure de partir, j'allai prendre ma valise dans le coin de ma chambre et sortit dans le couloir du cachot. Mercredi m'attendait au bout du couloir et me sauta dans les bras :

« - Reviens vite Maman !

Ne t'inquiètes pas ma chérie je reviens la semaine prochaine, il faut que tu vives par toi-même car maman ne sera pas là tout le temps

Je sais Maman ! tu feras un gros câlin à Papa

Je lui transmettrais princesse »

Je lui déposais un baiser sur le front et continua mon chemin. Je passa devant la cabane d'Hagrid et entra dans la forêt interdite. Je marchais entre les racines quand j'entendis des craquements derrière moi. Je sortis ma baguette et me tourna violemment. C'était une licorne, un être d'une blancheur et d'une telle pureté ! C'était un honneur de me retrouver aussi près d'une créature pareil. Elle me regarda dans les yeux en n'ayant aucune once de peur. Je lui fis la révérence et approcha ma main de son museau. Elle approcha et je pus la caresser, je n'en revenais pas ! Se retrouver nez à nez avec une licorne ! Comment Voldemort avait-il pu s'en nourrir ! Puis elle repartit.

Je transplanai donc vu que cela était formellement interdit dans l'enceinte de l'école, et me retrouva dans mon salon douillet. J'aimais tellement ce salon ! Avec son feu dans la cheminé, son énorme tapis blanc et duveteux et ses gros canapés en cuir, partout des photos de famille me rappelle d'où je viens et surtout ce que j'ai à perdre. Je cherchai Sirius du regard, mon bien aimé dormait profondément sur le canapé. Je lui déposai un plaid sur les épaules et monta m'occuper de mon linge. J'en profitai pour me changer et mettre une tenue agréable avec un long pull blanc bien chaud. J'adorais me sentir libre pieds-nus dans mon cocon. Je me fis un thé et me posa sur le haut tabouret près de la cheminée. Je soupirai et je vis Sirius légèrement bouger. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et un petit sourire se profila sur son visage. Je lui souris à mon tour et alla m'accroupir près du canapé devant lui. J'enlevai une de ses mèches de cheveux de devant son visage et il me prit la main pour me l'embrasser. Il souleva la couverture et je me couchai tout contre lui. Ses bras m'avaient manqués. Nous restâmes un long moment comme cela les bras l'un dans l'autre sans rien dire. Il m'embrassa le front :

« - Une semaine sans toi et c'était déjà trop long

-Toi aussi tu m'as manqué mon amour j'avais hâte de rentrer ! »

Nous nous embrassâmes tendrement. Je ne voulais être nulle part d'autre que dans ses bras. Je lui racontai ma première semaine de cours et tous les évènements qu'il s'était passé. Je lui racontai aussi comment Mercredi avait été courageuse et débrouillarde. Nous étions tellement fiers du fruit de notre amour !

Dans les dortoirs du cachot :

Je regardais la photo de mes parents et l'embrassa avant de me coucher. Ma première semaine à Poudlard était passée et nous avions déjà gagné 25 points pour Serpentard ! Les cours de Tonton Severus sont très passionnants, je ne savais pas que les potions avaient une si grande importance dans le monde de la magie. Par contre le cours du Professeur Horakti est barbant !

« - Tu ne dors toujours pas Mercredi ?

« - On est en week end Serpentina on pourrait aller avec les autres dans la salle commune !

J'ai envie de réussir moi et je n'ai pas envie de me faire distraire par ceux qui préfèrent s'amuser

On pourrait chercher une chanson pour le cours de Maman alors ?

C'est tellement futile comme devoir on pourra s'en occuper plus tard

Dans ce cas moi je n'ai plus sommeil je vais aller voir Mordred dans la salle commune »

Je me levai dans ma jolie chemise de nuit que ma maman avait faite et me dirigea vers la salle commune. Mordred lisait un livre sur un des fauteuils :

« - Tu lis quoi Mordred ?

Je lis un livre sur le sortilège d'Orchideus qui permet de faire pousser des Orchidées

Je peux regarder avec toi ? »

J'adorais passer du temps avec Mordred, je savais que lui ne me jugeait pas et ne cherchait pas à faire partie de l'élite comme Serpentina. Nous regardâmes les images et nos yeux commencèrent à picoter alors j'alla me coucher. J'étais prête à affronter ma deuxième semaine dans l'école de magie.

Morticia :

Planning des éleves de Serpentard en 1er année poudlard

LUNDI

MARDI

MERCREDI

JEUDI

VENDREDI

Histoire de la magie

1h et demie

Sortilèges

2h

Divination

1h et demie

Soin aux créature magique

2h et demie

Histoire de la magie

1h et demie

Récréation

Récréation

Récréation

Récréation

Récréation

Potions

2h et demie

Métamorphose

1h et demie

Etude obligatoire

2h

Astronomie

1h et demie

Vole

2h et demie

Déjeuner

Déjeuner

Déjeuner

Déjeuner

Déjeuner

Divination

1h et demie

Soins aux créatures magiques

2h et demie

Potions

1h et demie

Botanique

2h et demie

Sortilége

2h et demie

défense contre les forces du Mal

2h

Botanique

1h et demie

Chorale

2h et demie

Divination

1h et demie

Arithmancie

1h et demie

Dîner

Dîner

Dîner

Dîner

Dîner

Mordred était en train de courir après son emploi du temps qui s'envolait et qui fut ratrappé par un professeur qu'il ne connaissait pas encore :

-Je crois que cela vous appartient, dit Rémus dans un sourire en tendant le bout de parchemin.

-Merci monsieur je...mais Mordred ne put finir sa phrase que la voix de son père se fit entendre juste à côté de lui

-Mordred tu devrais être en cours de sortilèges à cette heure-ci!

-Mais papa je courais après mon planning et ce monsieur me l'a rattrapé, dit Mordred en pointant du doigt Rémus Lupin visiblement surpris par le fait que Severus ait un fils et qui plus est assez mignon, enfin quand on considérait son père, se disait-il.

-Tiens ! Et va rejoindre ta sœur à votre cours, dit Severus en arrachant le bout de parchemin de la main de Rémus.

Mordred fit un calin a son père après avoir vérifié que personne ne voyait la scène et partit en courant rejoindre sa sœur a leur cours de sortilèges

-Il est mignon, il a un de tes yeux et l'autre je suppose de sa mère ? Fit Rémus.

Severus lança son regard le plus noir à Rémus qui recula d'un pas par prudence il savait de quoi était capable l'ancien mangemort.

-Ne t'approches pas de mes enfants Lupin, si tu touches à un seul de leurs cheveux...dit-il sur un ton venimeux.

-Ch...cchhhéri enfin te voilà je te chhh...cherchais partout, fit une voix féminine et l'instant d'après une longue chevelure blonde argentée se jetta sur les lèvres de Severus en se blottissant dans ses bras.

-Ces griffondors vont mettre ma patience à rude épreuve aujourd'hui alors je me disais qu'un peu de réconfort ne serait pas de refus...murmura Morticia à son époux.

Lupin se racla la gorge.

-Enchanté madame … ?

-Mais quelle est cette odeur de chiiienn mouillé atroccccce? fit avec dégoût Morticia en regardant Rémus.

-Morticia mon amour je te présente Lupin le dit _odeur de chien mouillé!_ dit avec un sourire moqueur Severus.

-Ahh c'est donc ça Lupin ? Haaaahaa, dit-elle dans un grand éclat de rire sardonique.

-Rentrons amour et peut être que nous pourrions... Elle se pencha à son oreille et lui chuchotta une phrase qui fit qu'il prirent congé de Lupin et allèrent au cachot avant leur heure de cours respective.

Rémus eut un sourire sincère en se disant qu'il formait une belle petite famille et qu'il était presser de revoir Tonks le week-end prochain et rejoignit la salle des professeur.

Mordred, épuisé après sa longue journée de cours, rejoignit les cachots de Serpentard où il esperait trouver une place sur un des canapés confortable.

Le cour d'Arithmancie l'avait particulièrement ennuyé plus que d'habitude et il était tout à sa fatigue et à ses pensées quand il fonca sans s'en rendre compte dans quelqu'un en face de lui.

-Aie ! hurla une voix.

-Mince, je suis désolé bredouilla Mordred en aidant le jeune homme en face de lui à se relever.

-Merci, répondit celui-ci avec un petit sourire gêné.

-Je m'appelle Mordred Prince-Snape, en réponse à son sourire.

\- Enchanté moi, c'est Rowane Darkwings.  
Mordred regarda le collégien en face de lui... celui-ci était plutôt séduisant. Il avait de beaux cheveux violet mi long et de charmants yeux vert.

-Tu et le fils des professeurs Prince-Snape?

-Oui, ce sont mes parents! répliqua dit Mordred avec un air fier.

-Et bien je suis ravi d'avoir fait ta connaissance.

-Moi de même.

Ils se serrèrent la main.  
-A la prochaine !

Rowane repartit vers son dortoir, non sans jeter un petit regard en arrière vers Mordred.

-Par mon aïeul, songea Mordred, je dois avouer que ce serdaigle ne me laisse pas indifférent! Mère ne va vraiment pas être contente du tout et père vas en faire une jaunisse. Le jeune Serpentard rentra dans sa salle commune et s'affala sur un des canapés en cuir. Il posa sa tête sur les genoux de Mercredi qui le regarda d'un air interrogatif.

-Mes parents vont me tuer ! Soupira-t-il profondément.

-Laisse-moi deviner...hummm... tu t'es roulé dans la poussière afin de te rapprocher des sang de bourbes ?  
Il explosa de rire et lui raconta la colision malencontreuse et la rencontre qui en avait découlé, non être plutôt gêné.  
Mercredi le taquina  
-D'où cette odeur de troll et cette poussière sur ta tenue ? Cours donc prendre une douche.  
Les deux amis se chamaillèrent encore un peu puis partit réviser.

Pendant ce temps Serpentina assistait à son cour de métamorphose du mercredi matin :

-Asseyez-vous sans faire de bruit ! Lanca sèchement la professeur.

Aujourd'hui, je voulais vous apprendre le sort Draconifor... Mais au vu des résultats du cours dernier digne d'un troll des montagnes, nous allons plutôt faire le sort de Lapifor. Sortez vos baguettes et prononcez distinctement _LAPIFOR._ Ensuite vous l'annulerez comme je vous l'ai appris la semaine dernière .Miss Horakti vous pouvez laisser de côté votre grimoire, ce n'est pas le moment. Prenez votre baguette, formez des groupes de 2 et vous vous entraînerez sur votre camarade à tour de rôle.

Le cours se passa sans ennuis et je les prévins que la semaine prochaine je serais remplacée par le cours de chorale du professeur Antanasia Gates-Black

je marquais sur un parchemin les résultats d'aujourd'hui :

Griffondor eut 2 points

Serpentard gagna 3 points grâce à Mercredi qui eut la meilleur note au devoir précédent.

 _Salle commune des Serpentard_

« je m'ennuies Momo ! » ralait Serpentina sur le canapé à côté de son frère qui fixait la cheminée.

« Hééé tu m'écoute ? » dit Serpentina en lançant un des coussins du canapé sur son jumeau.

« hein...tu me parlais ? »répondit Mordred qui revenait de sa rêverie Serdaigle.

« toi t'es bizarre en ce moment !...puis tu devrais moins traîner avec Mercredi, les gens pourraient se faire des idées tu sais ! » dit-elle d'un ton malicieux.

« c'est pas parce que toi tu n'as pas d'amis que je devrais arrêter de voir les miens ! » cria soudain Mordred

« si j'ai des amis, plein même ! »hurla Serpentina au bord des larmes

« ah oui ? Et lesquels à part ceux qui trainent avec toi ou t'obeissent juste parce que tu leur fait peur ? »

A cet instant, Mercredi arriva dans la salle commune et bien malgré elle se retrouva prise dans la dispute.

« Ne t'en fais pas Serpentina, il n'y a rien avec ton frère et moi nous sommes juste amis » dit -elle avec un sourire en voulant calmer la dispute

« C'est pour ça que tu le suis comme un petit griffon obéissant »

« Ne lui parle pas comme ça ! » s'énerva Mordred tu es juste jalouse.

A ces mots Serpentina sentit que ses larmes allaient couler et dit simplement :

« j'ai autant d'amis que je veux »

« non tu as des larbins c'est différent » hurla Mordred, plus qu'éxcedé par le comportement de sa sœur qui ne le comprenait décidément plus.

« je vais a la bibliothéque j'ai besoin de livre sur les sortillége »dit il a la fois triste et énerver

« son frère n'a pas tord » dit une fille que Mercredi ne connaiser pas et une autre de lui répondre « c'est vrai a part tiraniser tout le monde elle na pas d'amie » et elles se mirent a rire en gloussant.

« et les harpies allez voir ailleur si le souaflle n'y est pas » dit Mercredi

Serpentina qui avait toute entendu partie en courant de la salle commune visiblement encore en pleure

elle courut sans s'arreter et s'arreta devant le grand chêne ou leur mère avait fait son premier cour et laissa cest larmes coulait à flot , elle le savait bien qu'elle n'avait pas d'amie ici mais elle pensait au moin que son frère resterait avec elle comme quand il etait avec leur parent au manoir

et se que biensur elle ne lui dis pas cest que le fait qu'il s 'éloigne peu a peu la rendez extremement triste et donc comme une Sang pur ne montrez pas ses faiblesse elle se venger sur la premiere personne venu et manque de chance c'etait Rose Weasley qui passait par la

« tien ! » fit une douce voix a coter d'elle

Serpentina releva la tête et vus une jeune poufsouffle qui lui t'endait son mouchoir broder avec surment cest initial

« mer..ci » dit -elle encore en larmes

« je peut m'assoir ? »

« tu n'a pas peur de moi ? »demanda Serpentina avec ses yeux brilant de larmes et il faut bien le reconaitre surment un visage de panda avec son maquiage qui avait du couler vu comme elle avait pleurer

la jeune poufsouffle s'assit à côter d'elle et lui fit un sourire sincére

« pourquois est-ce que je devrait avoir peur ? »

« ben je suis.. »

« Serpentina Prince-Snape la descendante de Salazar serpentard »je sais ta mère a était un sujet de discution interesant sur sa forme animagus mais en bien je te rassure »dit elle avec un joyeux poufement typiquement poufsouffle

« moi c'est Lilo Délice Sang mèler a poufsouffle »

Serpentina eu un fou rire en voyan les mimique de Lilo

« Tu veut un bout ? »

« ah oui merci je veut bien j'adore les chocogrenouille au chocola elfique »

et les deux jeune fille commencére leur amitier qui prométer d'étre longue.

Dans la bibliothéque de Poudlard :

« Mais quesquelle fais...mais quesquelle fais …. ! » se demander Mordred qui attender la documentaliste de poudlard désespérement depuis déjà une bonne heure

« allez sais bientôt le couvre feu » pensa-t-il

et enfin une Dame a l'aire plus que pinsé arriva devant le pupitre de la bibliothéque

« bonjours madame Pince auriez vous un livre sur les sortillége des plante ? »

« je c'est ou il sont je vais te montrer ! » fit une voix masculine

« merci mais non merci je n'ai pas le droit de vous cotoyé »

« 3éme aller à gauche »

« merci ! »

je me diriger dans les aller de la bibliothéque et me retrouva enfin dans celui que je cherchais

alors voyon:

-Comment ensorceler son fromage

« sans commentaire »

La Pâtisserie magique Festin minute en un coup de baguette

« non c'est pas sa »

-Le Guide des créatures nuisibles

« heu..non surment pas »

Flâneries avec le Spectre de la mort

« toujours pas »

,Vadrouilles avec les goules, Randonnées avec les trolls

« NON »

Voyages avec les vampires

« mais quesque sa fait dans une école se genre de livre »se désolas Mordred

Promenades avec les loups-garous, Une année avec le Yéti, Moi le Magicien

« Sérieusement ?! »

-Encyclopédie des champignons vénéneux

« heu... »

-Histoire des Préfets célèbres

« aucune intéret »

Le Livre des sorts et enchantements niveau 2

« Enfin te voilà...pfff il pourait trier par catégorie les étagère quand même enfin »Je pris le livre le signala devant et partie pour la salle commune.

« il et peut-être un peut dure pour vous celui-ci ! »

Mordred se retourna et répondit a Lupin

« Professeur Lupin ….puis-je me permettre une question ? »

« bien sur »dit Rémus avec un sourire

« pourquoi est-ce que vous me suivez ?...voulez vous que mon père me réprimande pour ne pas lui avoir obeis ? »

« non bien sur que non...et j'ai cour dans les cachot »

« ah veuillez m'excuser je croyer que... »

« il n'y a pas de mal voyon,alors puis-je voir se livre ? »

« au bien sur » répondit Mordred en tendant le dit livre

« et bien cela me paraît un peu précipiter sa ne fait même pas un mois que vous éte en cours »

« je sais mais j'ai déjà fini celui de mon année,je suis passionner par les sortillége et surtout tous ceux qui concerne les plante et les fleur je les trouve magnifique »

Rémus vus quelque chose qu'il n'avais plus vus depuis longtemp de l'amour oui de l'amour pour cette matiere les yeux bicolore de Mordred scintiller a chaque fois quil en parler il l'avait déjà remarquer cela pendant son cour d'ailleur il éte le meuilleur des 1er anner ,il lui rendit son livre

« merci je dois rentrer au dortoir il va être le couvre feu, au revoir professeur »

« au revoir Mr Prince-Snape »

et Mordred rentra dans son dortoir et se mit a lire bien au chaud dans son lit son nouveau livre adorer avec un grand sourire émerveiller.

 **Merytrê :**

Après une semaine de cours Néfertari se senter vidé.Elle avait fait d'interessante rencontres mais aucune de vraiment seul satisfaction venait qu'elle etait la meuilleur éleve de Serdaigle et une des meuilleur de 1er années elle avait dors et déjà rapportée 15 points a sa elle envisager de quitter la chorale donc elle n'avais pas vraiment saisit l'intéret dans une école de magie et de plus entendre des casserolle toute la journée lui donné des maux de tête insoutenable.

La petite Serdaigle se réjouisser de rentrer chez elle retrouver sa mère et sa sœur dans l'intimiter de le maison familial

Merytrê, etait elle aussi bien heureuse de prendre un week-end après les récent évenement survenu entre Morticia et Hermione. Bien quel n'est jamais porter Hermione Granger dans son cœur l'esclandre de sa collégue et amie Morticia lui paraisser disproportionner surtout devant les éleves.D'ailleur elle était aller trouver le professeur de métamorphose dans son bureau :

« - J'espère que je ne te dérange pas Tish' ? » demanda Merytrê en observant son amie ensevelie sous un fatras de parchemins.

« - Au contraire ça me fera une petite pause » répondit Morticia avec un sourire. Le rangement n'était décidement pas son fort pensa son amie de toujours.

« - J'étais d'abord venue te parler du programme de notre cours en communs mais tant que j'y suis je voudrais aussi te glisser un mot au sujet de ton altercation avec Hermione »

« - Oh ça... »

« - Oui ça. Ce n'étais vraiment pas malin de te donner en spectacle devant toute l'école, en plus tu risque d'alimenter les divisions deja existantes entre les sorciers nés moldus et les sang purs. Deux guerres n'ont elles donc pas suffit ?! »

« - Comme toujours tu dramatise Ryry, je n'ai fais que défendre ma progéniture et tu connais mon point de vue sur les moldus. »

« - Oui je connais ton point de vue d'ailleurs tout le monde le connais y compris les moines tibetains jusqu'aux sorciers de l'antique Ankor disparu depuis 2000 ans. Pourtant inutile de te changer en dragon pour cela . Et que tu le veuille ou non cela crée de la division tu es un professeur tu te dois d'afficher une total impartialité ne serais ce que pour tes élèves même si je t'accorde que ces Weasley Granger sont imbuvables.

« - Visiblement que non Ryry vu que j'ai dû le lui apprendre. Quand à la division elle existait deja du temps où nous étions étudiante et non je ne compte pas l'affuter d'avantage. Ne t'en fais pas mes élèves font la part des choses, je t'entend deja ma fille est comme moi. Sinon pour changer de sujet serais tu libre dans deux mois avec tes filles, se sera l'anniversaire des jumeaux nous comptions sur votre présence ? »

« - Puisque c'est ainsi soit inutil d'en rajouter. Pour l'anniversaire de tes enfants se sera avec plaisir si ta fille n'essaie pas d'occir la mienne. »

« - A ce sujet je voulais justement t'en entretenir. J'ai passer un savon à Serpentina, elle ne le refera plus par contre pour les excuses même son père n'y est pas arrivé. Enfin tu l'as connais elle se calmera... Nous aussi il nous a fallu un petit temps pour nous appréciait. » Ajouta t elle dans un sourire.

« - Je n'en attendais pas moins d'elle rassure toi. Oui je me souviens de nos début, étonnament tu es devenu adorable quand tu as appris que je descendais de Rowena Serdaigle. Mais tu sais que je t'aime comme tu es ma Tish adorée. »

« - Question d'éducation ma chère, puis tu es tellement adorable ma chère …. J'aurais une question il y a une rumeur qui court dans le dortoir de Serpentard que mon fils aurais une liaison avec l'un de tes élèves, un certain Dark quelquechose ... »

Pendant que les deux amies discutait autour d'une tasse de thé Merytrê fouilla dans sa mémoire, le jeune Rowane, bon élève, quoiqu'un peu timide. Mais rien de plus il était très lié à Nefertari, d'ailleurs c'était son seul véritable ami pour l'instant, il devait passer les vacances de noel chez eux.

« - Je n'ai rien entendu de particulier à ce sujet mais si j'apprend quelque chose je t'en ferais part. Tu sais Tish les élèves racontent rarement à leur professeur leurs histoires de cœur. Je peux juste te dire que c'est un bon ami de Nefertari et un bon élément. »

« - Ne joue pas à ça avec moi , tu sais très bien se que j'attend de savoir de toi, s'il est pur, sang-mélé ou moldu ?

Dans un sourire un peu sournois « - Et quand bien même ma chère TU sais ce que J'EN PENSE. »

« - Certes, si j'apprends qu'il n'est pas pur ou mélé je compte sur toi pour ne pas t'interposer car je serai contrainte d'interrompre cette relation qui pourrais nuire à ma lignée même si cela doit brisée le cœur de mon fils, il s'en remettra »

« - Si tu le dis. »

« - Sinon comment vont tes filles ? »

« Très bien, Néférourê est attrapeuse dans l'équipe de quidditch est la meilleure des deuxième année et Nerfertari prend le même chemin quoiqu'elle est un peu trop timide. Et tes enfants ? »

« - Serpentina s'est faite une amie à Pouffsouffle de sang mélée et envisage de rentrée dans l'équipe de quidditch quand elle sera en deuxième année. Quand à Mordred c'est un long sujet. Je me suis hautement disputée avec Severus hier soir au sujet de Lupin, je veux bien qu'il lui ai fait des misères mais il reste le meilleur professeur de sortilège que je connaisse. Mordred est le meilleur à son cours mais tu le connais il est passionné de sortilège par contre il m'inquiète un peu ces derniers temps

« -Pourquoi ?

« - Il est très tête en l'air en ce moment n'arrete pas de se disputer avec sa sœur alors qu ils sont inseparable normalement et insolent avec son pere je ne comprend pas, aurais tu une idee ?

« - Peut etre ce que les moldus appel la crise de l'adolescence ?

« - Tu crois que je devrais l'emmenais à Ste Mangouse ? Tu crois que c'est contagieux, espérons que cela ne soit pas grave »

Morticia touillais nerveusement son thé et Merytrê s'amusais de la naiveté de son amie d'enfance et repris calmement :

« - Ma chère Tish laisse seulement faire le temps, reste à l'écoute et tout ira bien, ce n'est en rien une maladie , ton fils grandit et s'affirme voilà tout. Et vu les parents qu'il a c'est normal que cela soit un peu plus musclé. »

« - A ce sujet j'ai quelque chose à te dire mais je te le dirais plus tard, il faut que je te parle d'abord de tes filles, surtout la plus jeune. » Avec un soupir de désolation.

« - Y a t il un problème ? »

« - Non ne t'inquiète pas, juste une mise au point. Il faudrait que tu lui dise qu'à mon cours il n'y a pas besoin de grimoires et quand je lui dit de fermer son livre qu'elle le fasse tout de suite eque je n'ai pas à me répété, je n'ai pas envie de la punir . Mais j'y serais contrainte si elle recommence car sinon cela passerais pour du favoritisme. »

« - Ah bien. Excuse là elle est un peu à l'ouest si je puis dire. Elle s'isole beaucoup et peine à s'ouvrir aux autres. »

« - Severus m'a dit qu'ils ne se parlaient plus autant qu'avant avec Mordred est ce vrai ? »

« - Il semblerait pourtant Nefertari l'aimait beaucoup seulement il semble s'être éloigné et elle est si timide qu'elle s est aussitôt renfermé. »

« - Alors j'en ai la réponse »

« -Oui c'est ce que je me suis dit seulement le jeune Rowane c'est beaucoup rapproche d'elle à la manière d'un frère, cela m'inquiète pour la suite. »

« - Justement cela pourrais etre la cause de leur divergence. Je pense »

« - Non je ne crois pas. »

« Quand à la nouvelle que j'ai a t'annoncé ….

« - Tu es enceinte, je sais, tu rayonne tant que cela ne m'a guère échappée sans parler des symptomes »

«- Cela ne m'étonne pas de toi tu as toujours eu ton petit bec fourré partout, quand à l'annonce cela était de savoir si tu voulais être la marraine ? Je suppose que tu l'avais aussi deviné Ryry ?

Merytrê rougit : « - Non je ne m'y attendais pas se sera avec joie »

« Bon passons maintenant au travail, veux tu encore du thé ? »

Les deux amies et collègues quittèrent le confort du bureau de Morticia pour se rendre dans le parc du château.

Merytrê commença à exposé son projet :

« - Vois tu j'avais imaginé que tu pourrais leur faire un cours sur les diverses évolutions de la métamorphose en loups. Ainsi je pourrais parler des différences entre les animagus les lycanthropes les loups garous comment ils étaient vus accepté puis rejeté ...etc

« - Que je ne te prenne pas a en faire apparaître un et je m'occupe de ma fille, tu sais que j'ai horreur de l'insolence. »

« - Promis. Mais tu sais bien que pour moi l'histoire se vit et pas seulement au travers des livres c'est pour cela que je t'ai envoyé se hibou durant les vacances d'été afin de te proposer des cours en communs. »

« - Oui, oui je sais mais n'oubli pas nous avons des premières années de pouffsouffle ne les traumatise pas tout de suite, nous aurions des problèmes avec McGonagall. »

A ce moment là Severus Prince Snape apparut juste derrière le professeur de métamorphose et l'attrappa à la taille. Merytrê eu envie d'aller se cacher dans un trou de sourie pour échapper à une énième scène de romantisme dégoulinant. Pourtant à sa grande surprise se fut tout le contraire.

« - Prier de me laisser tranquille je suis occupée. » Sur un ton froid.

« - Tu m'en veut encore à cause de se cabot puant ? »

« - ASSEZ, j'en ai plus qu'assez de ton comportement. A ton âge tu pourrais oublier ta vieille rengaine et penser à l'avenir de tes enfants qui l'ont pour professeur. Tu dis toujours à Serpentina de ne pas être rancunière mais le mot à été inventer pour toi . Maintenant laisse moi.

« - Si je puis me permettre mon cher Severus bien que le comportement des maraudeurs fut plus que discutable il n'empeche qu'ils font parties maintenant des meilleurs sorciers tout comme toi qui est pourtant un ancien mangemort. Tu ne l'aime pas, continue, pour ma part Weasley et toute sa bande de héros pourrais aller se noyer au fond du Tibre que cela me serais égal mais il n'empèche que Poudlard à besoin de ces éléments pour créer une génération de sorciers encore meilleurs, à savoir nos enfants. Et puis vous êtes si mignons tout les deux, vous me feriez presque renier mes principes anti mariage alors cesser ! »

« - Belle tentative. Mais ce le ne te concerne pas toutefois je suis content que tu sois au courant pour le bébé. »

« - Comment le sais tu ?

« - L'occlumencie ma chère. Sur ce je vous laisse Toi ma douce je te revois à la maison. »

« - Tu aurais pu éviter de lui rappeler son passage mangemort qui lui est encore douloureux, mais grâce à toi je vais passer une bonne nuit »

Merytrê se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.

Le lendemain de leur conversation mouvementée Morticia et Mérytré se retrouvèrent devant le lac pour leur cour en commun .

Morticia avait les trait tirée du a son état et était nauséeuse

Elle commenca par rassemblait ses éleve et leur annonca le programme :

« Bonjours mes chère éleves, avec le professeur Horakti nous avon décider d'étudier les differente forme du loup a travers les laisse la parole avec votre professeur d'histoire de la magie »

Merytrê s'avança « Bonjour a vous donc aujourdhui pas de sphinx mais l'étude du loupiau ou encore connu sous le nom de Woulf c'est a dire le loup il faut savoir que ces l'une des premier transformation que les sorcier on reusit a métriser mais aussi l'une des plus ce cour je vais servir de cobaye votre professeur de métamorphose vous montre ra les sortilége sur moi apres quoi je vous en expliquerait les origine et rouage

pour mieu les maitriser pour se cour pas besoin de grimoir juste de vos baguette. »

Soudain lont vus Morticia courir vers le château à toute vitesse

Se qui inquieta Mordred

Merytrê quelque peu géner tenta de détourner l'attention des éleves elle songat d'abort a faire a parétre un vrai loup quand survin du bois le professeur Lupin qui la voyer déjà brandir sa baguette

« puis-je vous venir en aide professeur Horakti »

« ce serait bien aimable chère collegue. »

« Miss Gates-Black vous aller commecais levait votre baguette en direction du profession Lupin et prononcer l'incantation suivante : _**évicio loupiau c**_ ela devrait changer votre professeur en loup basique »

« évicio loupiau »soudain Rémus Lupin se changea en louvetau la baguette de Mercredi et y en légerement trembler »

« Bravo ma chère cela n'est pas mal du tout, votre geste doit étre présit car sinon le sort peut légerement dévier comme cela et le cas maintenan . Les sorcier et en mis au point se sortilége on tablé sur la précision afin de contenire la sauvagerie de cette animal autre fois si redouter car méconus. Miss Weasley se sera a vous . »

Pendant que Rose Weasley discuter avec l'une de ses camarade Merytrê lui fit signe d'avancer et rendu a Rémus sa forme normal Morticia revin.

« Mademoiselle un peut de concentration je vous prie »

se a quoi Rose murmura à sa camarade Griffondor « cela lui va bien de dire sa elle et partie il y a 10 min »

et s'avança pour faire son sort quelle reussit parfaitement puis fut surprise de ne pas avoir de remarque de sa professeur de métamorphose et vus le signe de tête approbateur de sa professeur d'histoire.

Plusieur éleve défilére dont Rose-marie de la garde de la maison Griffondor,milicent desmond de pouffsouffle enfin passa Nefertari Serpentina et ès le sort évicio loupiau il étudiere la forme du loups-garous et celle de l'animagus avec interdiction dans faire apparaitre un. Le professeur Lupin parla sur sa propre expérience toute fois il n'y eu pas de démonstration pour cette partie la du cour.

Enfin Merytrê décida d'achever cette leçon en évoquant les loup gé demenda de s'excerser sur les rat quelle fait apporter plus tot par Rusard pendant que Merytrê leur expliquat l'origine et la création de ses loup par les sorcier au cour des guerres .

Le professeur Horakti demanda 3 rouleau de parchemin un pour chaque type de loup étudier qu'il avait vus au cour de la leçon et qu'il recherche pour la leçon suivante un animal au caractéristique similaire dans l'histoire de la prit la parole « quand a votre prochain cour de métamorphose vous aure un devoir pratique et donc devrait transformer votre camarade en loup comme appris plus tôt aujourdhui se devoir apprenez le bien puisquil y aura une récompense pour la maison et y en le plus grand nombre de point au devoir »

Merytrê fini par un « bon week-end a vous et on se voit Lundi » quand a Morticia elle se contenta juste de repartir est s'arreta a mis chemin « Miss Weasley vous venez de faire perdre 10 point a votre maison pour insolence et oui je vous ai entendu toute a l'heure » et parti vers les cachot .

Dans les entraille des cachot

Mordred rattrapa sa mère dans les cachot et lui demanda si c'etait possible de lui parler en priver ce que bien sur elle accepta et il entrère dans une salle de classe vide enfin a premiere vus il ne vit pas un certain tableau les regarder avec attention et application

« Mère aller vous bien ? »

« Mordred ma petite vipére ne ten fais pas je vais très bien juste une envie préssante » répondit elle en lui remettan sa mèche derrier l'oreille elle aller partir quand une phrase la stoppa net dans son action

« je croie que le choipeau sais tromper ! »

« pourquoi dis-tu sa ? » en se bessant de facon a étre a hauteur de regard avec son fils

« je suis sur qu'il sais tromper je ne suis pas comme Serpentina a passer mon temp a torturer les Griffondor a étre méprisant avec les née moldus »

« mon fils le choipeau ne se trompe JAMAIS sur se au lieu de dire de parail sornette va a ton prochain cour »

elle lui fit une caresse sur la joue et s'enala en laissant la le pauvre jeune homme qui se mit a pleurer

certe sa mère n'était pas quelqu'un de très démonstrative en amour avec lui il s'avait que c'était comme sela quand on n'etait de Sang-pur mais des fois il aurez aimer qu'elle le prenne dans ses bras avec amour

il se retourna en séchant ses larme avec sa manche et vus qu'un tableau qu'il connaiser très bien le regarder avec attention et décida d'aller lui parler qui sais peut-être que lui aura la réponse a son mal -être bien qu'il ne se fesait pas d'illuision

« bonjour mon aieul comment vous porter vous en cette douce apres midi ? »

« fort bien fort bien mais cela n'a point l'aire d'étre votre cas mon chère descendant »

« vous avez entendu donc je suppose que vous connaiser la raison de mon mal étre »

Salazar regarda son descendant avec un sourire qui il l'espérait étre réconfortant

« pourquoi doute tu donc ? Je te les déjà expliquer pourtant tu n'as pas besoin d'étre aussi amer et froid que je les était par le passer et tu n'aime pas faire de mal au gens cela et une bonne chose »

« oui mais Serpentina »

« ta jumelle et elle et tu est toi arret d'essaier de l'imiter »

« oui je sais mais mère et tellement fiere d'elle que des fois je me dis fais comme elle comme sa mère sera tout au temp fier de toi » Mordred fit un soupire de tristesse « mais je n'y arrive pas et j'ai essayer pourtant »

« tes parent t'aime et je vais te réveler un secret ecoute bien : tes parent t'aime et pour preuve il passe chaque nuit pendant plusieur heure a te regarder dormir surtout ta mère qui se demande d'ailleur qui et se Serdaigle qui ta emprisonner le coeur »

« a lui il et amoureux de Néfertari donc je n'ai aucune chance »

puis l'horloge sonna qui indiquer l'heure du diner

« je dois aller manger merci pour cette conversation je vous souhaite une nuiter agréable »

et Mordred prit congés de Salazar qui soupira de tristesse.


	6. Les esprits s'échauffent

Les esprits s'échauffent

« - J'espère que cette semaine ne sera pas trop dur ! Entre le dragon, le sphinx…c'était mouvementé !

Je pense que tout le monde a compris qu'il ne fallait pas provoquer les professeurs et ta mère aussi avec son serpent

Oui mais c'était encore gentil je trouve, alors Mordred tu as revus ce Serdaigle ?

Non pourtant je l'ai cherché ! Dans les couloirs et même à la bibliothèque ! mais rien

Tu verras tu vas le recroiser il ne peut pas avoir disparu ! on a quoi comme cours ?

On est avec le Professeur Horakti…

Oh noooon…pas d'apparition de Sphinx cette fois-ci j'espère ! et avec le parchemin qu'on doit lui rendre j'espère qu'elle ne nous notera pas trop sèchement »

Serpentina passa à ce moment-là avec une autre fille brune aux cheveux court qui lui portait ses affaires :

« - Promis vous deux je ne la provoquerais pas ! Je tiens à mes bonnes notes !

Mordred et moi après le cours on va chercher une chanson tu viens ?

Non pas le temps moi et cette fille dont je ne sais pas le nom devon espionner les Griffondor

Mais Serpentina c'est pour la semaine prochaine !

Crois-tu vraiment qu'apprendre une chanson prends tellement de temps que ça ? Je ne crois pas non alors amusez-vous bien et vous me passerez la chanson samedi »

Puis elle partit laissant Mordred et Mercredi décontenancés.

Le cours du professeur Horakti les avait complètement lessivés. Ils regagnèrent la salle commune et se laissèrent tomber sur le canapé. C'est à ce moment-là que le Baron Sanglant apparu sortant du sol :

« - Eh bien et bien des Serpentard ne lambine pas !

Mon…Mon…Monsieur Le Baron …

Tu es le petit Mordred Prince-Snape cela est-il exact ? Et vous une descendante de Phineas Nigellus Black et Nièce de Bellatrix Lestrange ? »

Les deux élèves hochèrent la tête de toute évidence impressionnés :

« - Alors ne faites pas outrage à votre sang et morbleu travaillez ! »

Puis il s'en alla par le plafond :

« - Euh Mordred ? Ça te dit d'étudier à la bibliothèque pour le cours de ta mère ?

Euh bonne idée Mercredi ! »

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la bibliothèque, au passage ils virent des élèves de Griffondor qui sortaient en courant de leur salle de classe car des craies volantes leur tombaient dessus. Un Griffondor poussa Mercredi :

« - Courez ! C'est Peeves !

Peeves ? Dirent les deux Serpentard d'une même voix »

Ils regardèrent à l'entrebâillement de la porte et virent l'esprit frappeur avec son énorme bouche déformé d'un sourire tonitruant s'attaqué au pauvres élèves.

« - Tu crois qu'il oserait s'attaquer au Serpentard ?

Mais non Mercredi nous avons le Baron Sanglant et il parait que c'est le seul qui puisse le contrôler »

La bibliothèque était vide à cette heure de la journée. Madame Pince était en train de ranger des livres. Ils cherchèrent entre les rayons pour trouver des précisions sur les cours de Morticia mais ne trouvèrent rien d'intéressant alors ils se dirigèrent vers la section chant de la chorale pour trouver des idées.

« - Et The cup song ? On prend des gobelets et Serpentina tapera dans ses mains c'est assez facile non ? Toi et moi on chante et Néfertari fais les cœurs et les gobelets avec nous

Mercredi c'est une idée géniale ! »

Madame Pince leur fit signe de se taire alors ils retournèrent dans la salle commune pour commencer à répéter. Ils passèrent toute leur après-midi à chanter et s'entrainer avec leurs gobelets, Mercredi espérait vraiment être la soliste. Même dans les dortoirs avant de dormir elle ne tenait pas en place et jouait avec les gobelets ce qui exécrait Serpentina qui voulait dormir et être en pleine forme pour les cours de demain.

Pendant ce temps, j'étais toujours dans ma jolie petite maison profitant au maximum de ma semaine sans cours :

« - Euh Sirius je crois qu'on a reçus une lettre de Morticia

Comment sais-tu que c'est elle ?

Il y a marqué ''Comic's Marlow'' au lieu de ''Godric's Hollow'' ca ne peut être qu'elle »

J'ouvris la lettre. Cela m'étonnait fortement qu'elle n'envoie pas une Beuglante.

« - Oh non ! Elle me demande de la remplacer pour un cours cette semaine !

Et que vas-tu faire ?

Je vais y aller je ne voudrais pas subir la Fureur Du Dragon ! mais viens avec moi à Poudlard juste pour cette journée ! , lui dis-je d'un air espiègle

Je ne crois pas que Poudlard veuille…

Mais si mais si ! J'ai Dumbledor dans ma poche et de plus tu es depuis un moment déjà rétablis dans la société des sorciers ! Même la Gazette du Sorcier t'as reconnus innocent

Bon…Mais une journée ! »

Je cherchai alors dans mes anciens cours pour trouver un sortilège qui serait en rapport avec la métamorphose. Je dois bien reconnaitre que ce n'est pas une matière facile à enseigner.

« - Il y a le sortilège de Multicorfors peut-être qui change le style et la couleur des habits non ? Parce qu'un sortilège d'amplificateurs de voix et justement pour le cours de sortilège je pense…

C'est plus dans les cordes de Remus je pense aussi

D'ailleurs pourquoi on n'inviterait pas Remus ce soir ? Nous pourrions dîné cela fait longtemps que nous ne l'avons pas vue ! »

Sirius m'attrapa par la taille :

« - Madame Black à table avec des Griffondor ? C'est Morticia qui en ferait des cauchemars

Rigole bien Monsieur Black mais en t'épousant j'ai épousé tes amis et donc les Griffondor mais ça reste dans le domaine du privé, lui répliquais-je en lui tirant la langue, mais à l'école je prône la suprématie de ma maison prestigieuse de Serpentard !

Et bien ici tu es la plus Griffondor de toute les Serpentard !

Ahah très drôle je sais que tu me provoque exprès sale trouble-fait ! »

Nous nous mîmes à rirent et il m'embrassa. Je refermai donc mon porte document avec le cours de métamorphose et passa à la cuisine pendant que Sirius se chargeait d'inviter Remus.

Nous étions tous les trois à table autour du bon repas que j'avais cuisiné :

« - Sirius mon ami je dois te dire que tu en a de la chance d'avoir une femme aussi parfaite

Ne le flatte pas trop Remus ! Il ne pourra plus enfiler ses bottes !

Je t'assure Lunar que mes bottes sont encore à ma taille et qu'effectivement j'ai une chance énorme d'avoir rencontré pour rester dans le même champ lexical ''chaussure à mon pied ''

Et comment se déroule tes cours ? Ma fille est-elle supportable ?

Je peux t'assurer Antanasia qu'il n'y a aucun soucis avec Mercredi, elle travaille bien et je n'ai pas à me plaindre de son comportement pourtant je m'étonne un peu que le choixpeau de l'ai pas mise à Griffondor car elle n'a pas l'air d'être comme tous les autres de sa maison

Je m'en rends compte aussi Remus mais il veut mieux qu'elle pense à ses notes plutôt qu'à traumatisé les autres élèves, il y a Serpentina pour ça

En tout cas Lunar je suis fière de ma fille !

Tu as de quoi l'être Patmol ! Elle et le fils de Severus s'en sorte très bien »

Le reste du dîner ne fût que rires et blagues. J'en appris plus de la période où ''Lunar et Patmol'' étaient à Poudlard.

Le lendemain nous retrouvâmes Remus pour utiliser son Portoloin afin de se rendre à Poudlard. Je sentais Sirius stressé, il n'avait pas revu l'école depuis sa fuite sur le dos de Buck l'hippogriffe.

Le parc du château s'étendait devant nous. Sirius cachait son émotion de retourner dans cet endroit où il avait été tellement heureux. Nous marchâmes jusque dans le hall du château.

« - Je dois vous laissez j'ai mon cours qui commence bientôt mais nous pourrons nous retrouver certainement plus tard

Pas de problème Remus ! Sirius et moi allons directement dans la salle de classe »

J'aurais aimé me promener dans les couloirs mais Sirius ne voulait pas trop se laisser voir, il avait peur des jugements des élèves car autrefois tout le monde le considérait comme un fou dangereux il ne faut pas l'oublier. J'essayais de mon mieux de le faire déstresser et même Dumbledor vint le voir pendant que nous attendions les élèves pour lui témoigner toute ça sympathie. Puis les élèves arrivèrent :

« - Bonjours tout le monde asseyez-vous ! Aujourd'hui ce sera moi qui me chargerait du cours de métamorphose, en effet le professeur Prince-Snape sera absente de la journée et m'a demandé de faire cours. Aujourd'hui nous apprendrons le sort de « Multicorfors »…

Pardonnez-moi professeur mais elle sera absente combien de temps ?

Monsieur Ernie Goldstein ne vous inquiétez pas vous n'allez pas perdre vos repères, elle ne sera absente que cette journée pour l'instant et évitez de me couper à l'avenir…donc « Multicorfors » c'est un sort qui vous servira à changer la couleur de vos vêtements et le style. C'est un sort très pratique pour se dissimuler ou simplement pour vous changer selon la météo mais attention c'est un sort non définitif cela veut dire qu'à un certain moment il se volatilisera et vos vêtement initiaux réapparaitront donc vous lèverez votre baguette et d'un coup sec votre lancerez le sort distinctement, pour l'annuler je pense que le professeur vous la bien appris, je vous fais la démonstration avec mon invité »

Sirius s'avança et je vis quelques visages effrayés :

« - Madame…C'est…C'est…Sirius Black !

En effet Rose Weasley et puis ? Vos parents ont dû forcément vous mettre au courant que Monsieur Black n'avait rien à se reprocher vu qu'ils se sont battus à ses côté et que même votre mère l'a aidé à s'échapper non ? Pourtant c'est son genre de se vanter de ses exploits… »

Sirius me regarda d'un air désapprobateur, il ne comprenait pas que je puisse avoir quelque chose contre Hermione. Le visage de Mercredi s'illumina, nous ne lui avions pas dit que nous venions pour lui faire une surprise. Sirius se mit en face de moi et je lançai le sort. Ca chemise se teinta de rose et son pantalon devint orange. La classe se mit à rire :

« - Un petit look disco pour Monsieur Black ! Alors vous voyez c'est très facile alors venez-vous mettre en file indienne vous passerez chacun à votre tour »

Sirius parut outré alors je lui fis un petit sourire malicieux, il fallait bien rigoler un peu !

Alors tour à tour les élèves passèrent et les habits de Sirius passaient d'une couleur à l'autre si bien qu'il ressemblait à un vrai arc-en-ciel. Vint le tour de Rose Weasley :

« - Je ne veux pas passer !

Et pourquoi ça Mademoiselle ?

Je ne m'exerce pas sur les criminels ! »

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et une rage monta en moi, une rage destructrice, quel était le problème de cette petite prétentieuse ! Sans pouvoir me contrôlé les chauves-souris de mon tatouage s'envolèrent droit sur les élèves qui se mirent à crier dans tous les sens et mon serpent se noua autour de la taille de Rose et lui siffla au visage et je lui hurla :

« - Comment oses-tu dire des choses pareil espèce de sang-mêlé ! Te crois-tu mieux que lui ou moi ? Avec un père traitre à son sang et une mère sang-de-bourbe ? Tu es une abomination de par ta naissance ! Premièrement Sirius n'est pas un criminel et deuxièmement nous au moins sommes des sangs purs ! »

Serpentina attrapa Rose et lui bloqua les bras derrières le dos et Mercredi la gifla. J'essayais de retrouver mon calme. Les chauves-souris revinrent sur mon ventre et le serpent de même.

« - Mercredi et Serpentina lâchez là »

Sirius me retenait par le bras pour que je ne fasse plus de dégâts. Seul lui arrivait à me calmer quand j'étais dans cet état.

« - Les filles emmenez-là chez Monsieur le Directeur et j'enlève 100 points à Griffondor pour les donner à Serpentard et je te préviens tout de suite Rose que si je vois ta mère à moins de 10m de moi Morticia et moi ne feront un plaisir à la remettre à sa place. Le cours est fini les enfants je suis vidés pour la semaine prochaine vous ferez un parchemin sur les utilisations diverses du sors de Multicorfors »

Puis je partis Sirius à mes talons. Nous allâmes dans la chambre que j'occupais la semaine quand j'avais cours. J'avais repris mon calme.

« - Et si nous allions à Près-au lard nous détendre ma chérie ?

Oui bonne idée je vais avoir besoin de Bièraubeurre là tout de suite !

On pourrait emmener Mercredi avec nous si elle n'a pas cours

Elle n'a pas cours jusque 16h ça devrait nous laissez du temps »

J'allai donc chercher Mercredi qui était assise sous un arbre dans le parc avec Mordred et Nefertari. Et nous partîmes à Près-au-lard en famille et nous arrêtâmes à l'auberge des Trois-Balais. Nous nous installâmes à une table du fond et nous commandâmes des Bièraubeurre.

« - J'en avait grandement besoin ! Dis-je en finissant la mienne cul-sec

Maman tu sais que tu as fait peur à tout le monde ? c'était embarrassant !

Mercredi chérie maman ne voulait pas…

Mais si je voulais ! je n'allais pas laisser ce déchet de Rose traité Papa ! elle mériterait juste de se faire jeter au composte cette fille ma puce je suis désolée j'ai réagis un peu violement mais tu aurais laissé ton papa être bafoué ? de plus petite gredine je t'ai vu toi-même lui mettre une sacré gifle avec l'aide de Serpentina

Un sacré oui ! rit Sirius

Tu m'as toujours appris que la famille passait avant tout j'espère juste que nous n'aurons pas de problème

Bien sûr que non ils savent qui je suis ! Je ne suis pas seule j'ai le soutiens de tout le monde et puis s'ils ne sont pas contents c'est pareil une Serpentard ne se laisse pas marché sur les

pieds c'est elle qui marche sur les pieds des autres, répliquai-je en finissant une deuxième chope de boisson »

Cela me faisait du bien de sortir en famille, cela me permettait de relativiser de plus j'étais avec les deux personnes les plus importantes à mes yeux. Mais j'avais décidé de prendre le taureau par les cornes, s'en était fini du professeur doux et gentil. Je m'étais trop laissé aller.


	7. QUESTION D'HONNEUR

**QUESTION D'HONNEUR**

Il n'était que 8h30 et on n'entendait déjà les cris de Serpentina et de Néfertari dans la cour de l'école.

« je me suis fait disputer par ta faute stupide aigle ! »crier la fille de Severus snape a sent arracher les corde vocale de colère

« ma faute c'est toi qui a commencer des le premier jour a m'insulter ! »répondit Nefertari avec un calme olympien

« Mordred ma dit que tu et la descendante de Rowena Serdaigle...pfff je me demande bien où »

STOP je n'en peut plus de vos cris nous venon a peine de finir le petit déjeuner que vous hurlez deja il y en n'a asser cria Mordred visiblement a bout de nerf a force d'éssayer de calmer les 2 jeune filles

« et bien si tu est tellement forte par ce que blaa bla bla bla alor je te lance un défis »repondit Nefertari en oublien toute contenance Serdaigle

« je t'écoute ? »

« tu n'ausera pas aller dans la forêt interdite toute la nuit »

« d'accord j'accepte mais a une condition que tu vienne avec pour voir de tes propre yeux comme je suis meilleur que toi et si tu perd tu devras reconnaître publiquement que ma famille et superieure a la tienne et se depuis nos ancétre respectif ! »lanca Serpentina avec son aire le plus autain

« marcher conclus et si tu perd tu devra arreter de me poursuivre de tes sarcasme infonder sur les sang-méler...donc rendez-vous se soir à minuit »

« marché conclut »

« bien »

et les deux jeune fille partire chacune de leur coter tandis que Mordred venait de prendre concience du dit marché conclut et se mit a chercher partout ses parent ou meme son profeseur d'histoire de la magie pour l'informer de la situation mais il ne trouva personne et du partire en cours

Mordred sortie de son cour de Runes en courant jusqu'a la chambre de sa tante completement essouffler et rouge et eu toute la peine du monde a expliquer a sa(Tante) Antanasia le marcher conclut entre Serpentina et Nerfertari et surtout devant l'aire ahurie de celle ci qui ne comprenez pas pourquoi il venait de défoncer sa porte

« ta..ta gros..prob..leme..Serpe..ntina..Nefer..tari..foret...nuit...defis...Honneur ! »

Mordred regarda sa tante qui visiblement n'avais pas compris un traitre mot de se quil lui raconter

et l'invita a reprendre son souffle en fermen la porte derier lui et s'assit en face de lui

une fois son souffle repris Mordred reprit calmemen son explication

« Serpentina et Nefertari se sont disputer apres le petit dejeuner se matin »

« sa ne change pas de d'habitude elle se calmeron tu les connais »

« non tata la elle se sont lancer un defis pour savoir qui est la meuilleur des deux »

« et quelle et t'il se fameux defis »

« rester dans la foret interdite toute la nuit »repondit Mordred paniquer au larme

« je voulait le dire a mère et père mais je ne les trouve pas et s'il arrive quelque chose a ma jumelle et Nefertari meme si elle me vole le garçon que j'aime je ne me le pardonerait pas » finit'il par dire en sanglot .

« calme toi elle plaisanter surment voyon elle connaise les sanction et elle ne si risqueron surment pas..et surtout elle ne voudront surment pas attirer la colere de vos mères »

« d'accord je dois aller a mon cour de vol »

« oui voilà ne je m'en occupe il n'ypas de raison de s'inquieter »avec un sourire rassurant

a peine Mordred avait quiter sa chambre qu'Antanasia se mit a courire aussi vite que ses chaussure lui permeter jusqu'à la tour de Serdaigle ou se trouver les appartement de son amie Mérytrê.

« Mérytrê...nous avon un serieus problème ou se trouve Morticia sais extremement important »

«bonjour a toi aussi »repondit calmement Mérytrê en buvant sa tasse de chocolat a moitier renverser suite au choc de la porte de son bureau fracasser contre le mur et en lancant un Récurvit sur la tache de chocolat par terre.

« un problème ? J'imagine bien »

« Non tu n'imagine même pas l'ampleur du problème crois moi »répondit Antanasia en s'asseyan a côter des son ami

« Merlin tu commence a m'inquieter ! »

« tu ne devinera jamais se que vien de m'apprendre Mordred..saurez tu ou se trouve Morticia et Severus par hasar ? »

« je le sais mais hélas il va falloir régler cela sans eux alor arret tes mistère »(Mérytrê leva les yeux au ciel)

« Nefertari et Serpentina se sont denouveau disputer se matin apres le petit déjeuner ! »

« rien de bien nouveau en quoi est-ce une catastrophe je t'ent pris vien au fait »

« vos filles on prévue de se rendre dans la forêt interdite cette nuit pour voir laquelle et la plus forte ! »

Mérytrê resta interdit pendant un petit moment puis se leva quand enfin elle prit la parole :

« au vaniteuse jeunesse...Mon petit bébé dans la forêt interdite elle qui a déja peur d'une mouche tigre... »

Antanasia se leva en répondant « il faut aller leur parler pour les dissuader »

soudain on n'entendit une autre voix féminine « il y a un problème ? »

ceux sur quoi Mérytrê répondit désinvolte « au rien de particulier juste une rivaliter de gamine qui va viré a la boucherie »

Morticia répondit amusé « chouette combien de griffondor sont mort ? »puis s'assit sur le canaper de son ami Mérytrê

bientôt se sera un Serpent et un Sphinx répondit Antanasia

« au ryry tu avait promis de ne plus faire d'invocation dans l'école » dit avec un ton mi amuser mi ennuyer Morticia

la dessus ni tenant plus Antanasia cria « Morticia rent toi compte que cest Serpentina et Nefertari qui vont se rendre dans la foret interdit pour un stupide défis entre sang-pur et sang-méle »

Morticia se leva et annonca d'une voix tranchante « où se trouve ma fille ? »

Morticia courra a toute allure dans les couloir de l'ecole en direction du dortoir des Serpentard avec la ferme intention de mettre un terme a cette idée des plus absurde et totalement abérante pour une sang-pur

avec Mérytrê qui lui courait après en lui disant que elle ne devait pas courir vus que se n'était pas bon pour le bébé se a quoi Anthanasia dit -un bébé ?- et Mérytrê de répondre -oui un bébé et oui ce n'est pas le moment Anthanasia-

Morticia arriva devant le tableau du dortoir de Serpentard dis le mot de passe et entra dans la salle commune envoya son patronus et attendis qu'il lui ramene sa fille

mais il ne revien qu'avec aguilla qui expliqua toute l'histoire a Morticia et comment Serpentina lui avait interdit de venir avec elle malgres son rappel qu'elle etait son gardien

Alors la Morticia vus rouge presque bordeau et sortis de la salle commune avec aguilla autour d'elle

et rejoignit Mérytrê et Anthanasia qui attendez dans le couloir et qui comprire a la seule vus de ses yeux meurtrier que la petite vipére n'était pas dans son lit et a en juger par l'énorme Serpent autour de sa taille qu'elle n'avait plus son guardien sur elle

-Morticia mais attend nous- cria Mérytrê

-ou tu vas comme sa ? tu devrait d'abort te calmer un peu et reflechir possément a la situation avec ton cœur de mère-repondit Anthanasia

-justement mon cœur de mère me hurle d'aller chercher ma petite couleuvre seule dans la foret intedite...et de lui coller une bonne correction bien mériter!-


	8. NUIT D'HORREUR DANS UNE FÔRET SOMBRE

**NUIT D'HORREUR DANS UNE FÔRET SOMBRE**

La nuit était rapidement tombé sur le domaine de Poudlard alors que deux petite sorcieres se diriger vers la fôret interdite, chacune avec son propre baluchon sur l'épaule, leur baguette dans leur manche et la peur grandissante au ventre même si aucune des deux ne voulait l'admettre et encore moins le montré.D'un commun accord elle décidere de se séparer pour mieu se retrouver à l'aube prêt de la cabane d'Hagrid. Si l'une souhaiter abandonner elle devrait lancer leur patronus dans le ciel pour le faire savoir a l' petite vipére choisit le Nord et le petit faucon le Sud.

Plus elle s'engouffrer dans le voile de la nuit ,plus Néfertari commencer a regretter son orgueille.

Quelle idée elle avait eu de vouloir se lancer dans se stupide duel avec cette langue de vipére de Serpentina, elle qui est pourtant la fille de Gellert Grindelwald, le redoutable mage noir qui avait été le héros de Voldemort lui même, ayant fait trembler le monde des sorcier bien avant lui. Par Merlin qu'est-ce qu'il penserait d'elle ?! , mais il était trop tard pour renoncer et puis elle ne pouvais pas constament se laisser marcher sur les Néfertari prit une grande bouffer d'aire releva les épaule et avança d'un pas décider.

CRAC ! Encore une saleter de rat qui ne lui barrera plus la route. Plus elle avancer et plus le sang lui monter à la tête . Ce maudit crâne de piaf lui avait tellement chauffer la bile qu'elle avait cru qu'elle allait la tuer, si elle n'est pas une moldue cette Nefertari est au moins aussi énervante et irritante que cette saleté de Granger. Pourtant Serpentina senter l'angoisse monter en elle a mesure qu'elle avancer mais elle n'était pas décider a laisser gagné se stupide faucon pré choisit de s'assoir dans une petite grotte a l'abris du froid quand a Nefertari elle choisit de grimper dans un chène et se mit a son aise sur une branche.

Pendant se temps a Poudlard

Merytrê, Morticia et Anthanasia s'organisèrent. Néférourê s'occuperait de garder Mercredi et Mordred dans la tour d'astronomie pendant que les trois mères se rendraient dans la forêt récuperer leur progéniture. Anthanasia tentait vainement de calmer Morticia, pendant que Merytrê donner ses dernières recommendation à sa fille :

Rester bien dans la tour et essaye de les localiser de là haut si tu peux. Veille bien sur les deux petits surtout sur Mercredi qui semble attirer les ennuis.

Oui maman ne t'inquiète pas.

Morticia s'approcha de Mordred, se mit à sa hauteur et lui dit :

Tu te couche quand je pars, écoute Néférourê. Ne t'inquiète pas je vais ramener ta jumelle. Wolfie te garde Hasarda-t-elle.

Bien mère. Que dois je faire pour père ?

Rien, mieux vaut pour la vie de ta sœur qu'il ne l'apprenne pas.

Soyez prudente, je vous aime. Ajouta-t-il en lui sautant dans les bras.

Voyons mon fils pourquoi tant de débordement vous n'êtes point une fille. Allez au lit. Termina Morticia dans un sourire.

Mordred baissa le nez et se dirigea vers la couchette.

En parlant de père, dois je prévenir papa, maman ?

Non, surtout pas ! Chuchota Merytrê affoler en espérant que ses amies ne l'aient pas entendu. Mais peine perdue.

Qui ça « papa » ? s'écria Anthanasia soudainement excité.

Rien, oublie. Partons, la nuit est déjà tombé.

Une fois les trois sorcières parties, Néférourê se dirigea vers les couchettes pour s'assurer que Mordred et Mercredi allaient bien. Ils avaient l'âge de sa sœur. Elle aurait tant aimé pouvoir accompagné sa mère et sa marraine, bien que furieuse et Anthanasia. Néfertari et elle n'ont qu'une année de différence mais elle a toujours était le petit bébé aussi bien de leur parents que d'elle sa sœur ainée. Elles ont des gouts en communs, les gens les prennent d'ailleurs souvent pour des jumelles. Pourtant cette année les choses ont changer elle a de nouveaux amis et sa petite sœur est entrée à Poudlard. Soudain un grognement la sortie de ses pensées, c'était Wolfy le gardien de Mordred qui se tenait près du jeune sorcier les crocs en avant.

Gentil, gentil je ne vais pas faire de mal à ton maitre, je veux juste voir s'il va bien... Hasarda Néférourê légèrement paniqué.

Wolfy redoubla ses grognements, la bave aux lèvres, prêt à bondir.

Tu es mignon, allez sois gentil, gentil petit …

shayya sheee !

Wolfy rentra ses canines et retourna auprès de son maitre. Mordred s'était entre temps relever et faisait face à Néférourê.

Il y a du nouveau ?

Non je voulais juste m'assurais que tout allais bien. Désolé si je t'ai réveiller. En tout cas ton protecteur est compétent. Notre sphinx passe une bonne partie de la journée à dormir.

Je ne dormais pas j'essaiyais d'entrer en contact avec ma sœur et Wolfy est parano.

Vous êtes télépathes toi et Serpentina ? Néfertari m'avait bien dit que vous étiez proche …

Rien que le fait d'avoir prononcer le nom de sa sœur avait provoquer une légère grimace sur le visage de Mordred. Néférourê se rappel encore du chagrin de sa sœur quand celle-ci lui avait annoncer que le premier ami qu'elle s'était fais ne voulait plus lui parler.

Pardon je te voit faire la moue à la simple évocation du nom de ma sœur, cela ne me regarde pas mais que c'est il passer ? Il me semblait que vous commencier à devenir ami

Cela ne te regarde pas. Lança Mordred avec un regard noir

Néférourê fut piquer au vif, ce petit garçon si adorable et affamé de tendresse et de connaissance venais à l'instant de se transformer en un de ces sang pur hautain et dédaigneux. Elle comprenais mieux le chagrin de sa sœur. Il fallait crever l'abces, serpent ou loup qu'importe un sphinx aussi ça peut être féroce nom de Merlin !

Cela me regarde dès lors que ta jumelle harcèle ma sœur et que tu piétine ses sentiments. Tout sang pur que tu es tu n'est pas dispencer de la politesse. Lacha -t-elle dans un grand éclat de voix qui éveilla la petite Mercredi.

Wolfy s'interposa et tenta de la mordre, Néférourê se retrouva à terre avec un loup furieux sur elle prêt à la déchiqueter. Mercredi effrayé observer la scène sans bouger, Néférourê parvint à se saisir de sa baguette cacher dans sa chausse et changea le loup en limace baveuse.

Nous disions donc Mr Prince Snape

Comment ose tu ? Hurla furieux Mordred en redonnant sa forme originel à son loup

La prochaine fois je le réduit en cendres. Comment j'ose mais toi comment ose tu traiter ainsi ma sœur ? Comment ta sœur ose ainsi traiter les gens ? Comment osez vous vous étonnez des réactions ? Etonnez vous plutot d'avoir encore des amis !

Ta sœur n'est qu'une sale pie voleuse, en temps normal je suis avec des gens beaucoup mieux éduquer que de simple traitres à leurs sang qui empeste le moldue. Pour qui te prend tu ? Certes tu descend de Rowena mais tu n'as ni son intelligence ni son talent et nous savons au moins rester à notre place. Ne touche plus à mon loup.

Ma sœur une voleuse de quoi je te prie ? Tu es avec des gens mieux éduquer sans être éduquer toi même apparement car on ne t'a pas appris que mentir est un vilain défaut. De Rowena j'ai au moins hériter la clairevoyance , c'est à dire faire la différence entre les sorciers de talents d'où qu'ils viennent et les autres prétentieux qui n'ont que leur noms pour justifier leur existence et leur place à Poudlard. La place des sang purs de cette sorte est à Azkaban et non à l'école. Ton loup m'approche encore et je le grille et toi avec.

Je ne m'amuse pas à voler le cœur des autres moi ! Cria-t-il au bord des larmes. J'ai beaucoup plus de talent que tu ne l'imagine, je ne voit pas en quoi j'ai menti.

Voler le cœur des autres ? De quoi parles tu ?

Darkwings se nom ne te dit il rien, n'as tu donc pas la clairevoyance de Rowena ? Répartit Mordred avec un sourire sarcastique.

Rowane. Oui il s'agit du meilleur ami de Néfertari et alors en quoi ça te concerne ?

C'est étonnant qu'il ne me parle plus depuis que je lui ai dit qu'il m'interesser beaucoup, et qu'elle c'est beaucoup rapprocher de lui.

Soudain dans l'esprit de Néférourê le puzzle s'assembla, ainsi c'était cela que ce petit idiot reprocher à Néfertari, de lui avoir piquer son amoureux. Merlin ! La scène qui avait débuter comme dans une histoire d'épouvante tourner à la farce. Elle dut se contenir avec beaucoup de peine pour ne pas éclater de rire. Peine perdue.

Mordred, je t'arrete tout de suite il n'y a rien d'amoureux entre eux. Rowane est un peu devenu un frère de substitution pour ma sœur. Rien de plus. Mais je te préviens c'est un sang mélé. Et là le fou rire la gagna complètement

Par Salazar ma mère va me tuer ! Qu'en pense tu Mercredi ?

…

La petite Mercredi avait préferer déserté la Tour d'astronomie au plus fort de la tempète ne supportant plus les cris. Elle avait donc pris sa couchette et était retourné calmement se coucher dans son lit dans le dortoir des Serpentard. Elle ne voulait pas prendre partie entre Mordred et Néférourê.

J'irai voir Néfertari.

Dans la forêt interdite :

Voilà près de deux heures que les trois professeurs de Poudlard déambuler à la recherche de leurs filles, sans aucun résultat. Plus le temps passer et plus la rage de Morticia augmenter « Je vais la tuer » ne cesser -t-elle de vociferer.

Oui on n'a compris!ralâ Anthanasia

Alor toi la mère de l'anné on ne ta rien demander!répondit Morticia avant de se prendre violament une branche de ronce dans la figure en se retournant pour répondre a Anthanasia.

Une légère coupure apparut sur la joue gauche du professeur de métamorphose.

Ça y est je vais vraiment la tuer!dit d'une voix d'outre-tombe Morticia en enlevant le sang qui était sur sa joue.

Sil vous plait les filles nous avon deux gamine a récuperer !.

OH Morticia le rouge te vas a ravire.s'exclaffa Anthanasia

Morticia s'apprétait à sauter au cou de son amie mais quelqu'un semblait avoir eu la même idée qu'elle et la pris de court.

-Lumos maxima ! Lança Morticia, qui vit un vampire fondre sur elles. Merytrê sortie sa baguette et lança un « Stupéfix » mais qui n'atteignit pas sa cible. La créature eu le temps de se saisir d'Anthanasia par la taille de dos au moment même où Morticia avait stopper le sort Lumos pour se battre. Quand Morticia put à nouveau le lancer Merytrê parvint à le stupéfixer, Morticia en profita pour lui lancer un sort de « sectum sempra » qui lacera le corps du vampire. Enfin Anthanasia l'acheva avec « incendio ».

Pourquoi l'avoir tuer on aurais pu l'interroger pour savoir où sont les petites ?

Anthanasia a failli se faire dévorer alors j'espère juste que les filles n'ont pas croiser sa route. Comment voulais tu discuter avec quelqu'un qui a essayer de te tuer ? Répliqua Merytrê hors d'haleine.

Cela vous dis un tour en dragonne ? Termina Morticia dans un fou rire

Merytrê dut se retenir pour ne pas sauter à la gorge de sa vieille amie.

C'est maintenant que tu le propose ?!

Morticia allais répondre quand elle entendire un cris de petite fille qui déchira le silence ambien

et pris immédiatement sa forme de dragonne. Une fois dans les airs les trois professeurs mères purent se rendre compte que le cris était en fait deux cris bien distinct venant de deux directions opposés. Donc elles décidèrent de se separer pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Morticia pris la direction du sud. Merytrê celle du nord et Anthanasia passablement affaiblit resta sur le dos de Morticia.

Vers le sud. Morticia aperçus en contrebas une meute de loups-garous attrouper autour d'un arbre et amorça une descente rapide en direction du chêne. D'un coup de queue elle balaya une partie des assaillants qui revinrent vite à la charge. Anthanasia bondit de son dos et lança un « stupéfix » sur plusieurs loups-garous. Morticia en profita pour regagner sa forme de sorcière et tenta de lancer un « sectum sempra » sur le plus gros des loups qui semblait être le chef de la meute, le mâle alpha. Celui-ci se jeta sur elle, Morticia dut se jeter dans les buissons pour l'éviter et parvint enfin à lancer son sort avant que l'animal ne lui attrape la jambe. Dès lors les autres bêtes furent troubler. Anthanasia qui était au prise avec trois loups à la fois en profita pour se débarasser d'eux tandis que les autres fuyais.

Les deux sorcières soulagés chercher du regard ce qui avait excité la convoitise de ces créatures hybride quand une petite voix se fit entendre.

En haut

Les deux professeurs levèrent les yeux et apercurent la petite Néfertari agripper à une branche comme un chat effrayer.

Tu n'as plus rien à craindre ma grande, descend, on va te ramener. Dit doucement Anthanasia

Je... ne ...peux... pas professeur

La pauvre petite encore sous le choc ne pouvait dénouer ses bras de la branche où elle était. Morticia dut monter la récuperer. Une fois au sol la petite eu du mal à ne pas défaillir.

Tu vas bien ?

Oui...je crois

Où est Serpentina ? Demanda inquiete Morticia

Elle est aller vers le nord

Bon on va rejoindre ta mère et ma fille au Nord

Maman est-elle faché contre moi ?

Elle est surtout inquiete mais quesqu'il vous a pris par Merlin?!

Pardon Professeur

Morticia invoqua son patronus en l'air pour avertire Merytré. Cela lui rappela un bon souvenir qui aurait put devenir macabre

Flash back :

Dans les couloir de poudlard toujours au tant de bruit toujour au tent de monde parmis eux une jeune fille de 16ans accroupie avec de long cheveux brun des lunette le nez plonger dans un gros livre qui la caché presque completement le bruit s'embeller la laisser indisferante jusqu'as qu'arrive une belle jeune fille au cheveu blond argenté:

-dis donc crane de piaf ta pas peur q'uon te marche la blonde biêntot imiter par ses compagne dont Anthanasia Moon-Gates

mon petit serpent a force de prendre les gens de si haut n'a tu pas peur d'avoir le vertige ?!

Interessant venat de l'appart d'un aiglon qui ne sais pas voler normal tu pue le moldus sans est vomitife

ton obsésion pour les moldus et telle que cela frise la passion Morticia as tu penser a consulter a l'hopital sainte-mangouse je suis sur qu'il doit leur rester quelleque chambre .dit Mérytrê qui avait refermer son livre et c'était relever pour faire face a son éternelle ennemis Morticia Shadox

les yeux rouge de Moticia se plisére et devin noir pour un peu elle se serait jeter sur cette sang-de-bourbe ceux pendant Anthanasia la retin les cour allez commencez et Mérytrê avait déjà rassembler ses affaires ignorant totalement la Serpentard.

-va cour vole petit aigle sa ne te rendras pas plus brillante et ne fera pas de toi une sorciere cria Morticia. A cet mot Mérytrê se retourna.

Qui est-tu pour décreter qui et une sorciere et qui ne les pas ?

Une sang-pur ma chère !

Tes argument son aussi vide de sens que tes résulta son médiocre tu te justifie d'exister avec un nom pauvre de toi tira pas loin

bien tu veut prouver que tu est une veritable sorciere que tu a ta place ici?alors tu ne verra pas d'objection a me retrouver a la salle du 3 eme etage à lança-telle

soite miss Shadox il est grand temp que je te cloue ta langue de vipére. Peut-être alors que le beau Severus déignera enfin te regarder acheva telle sur un sarcasme !

Morticia nus pas le loisir de repondre que Mérytrê s'ennalez déjà vers le cour de métamorphose

commen pouver telle s'avoir pour ses sentiment pour Severus elle au moin elle avait des sentiment pour quelque chose de réelle contrairement a l'autre crane de piaf qui ne vivait que pour ses bouquin.

Minuit était tomber sur le château

on vit un faucon pellerin volant dans le château jusqu'au 3éme étage la elle repri forme humaine. Mérytrê avait attacher ses long cheveu brun en chignon troquer ses lunette pour un sort de vue et son uniforme pour une tenue de camouflage magique au diverse proprieter

Morticia arriva tout vetue de noir les cheveu en longue queu de cheval haute et couverte d'armes

les deux jeune fille s 'approchere pour fixer les ré l'ouverture de l'école le 3 étage avait toujour abriter une salle contenant de nombreux dangers aussi il était formellement interdit de sans approcher , il etait convenut de reussir a s'emparer d'un colis déposer il y a quelque semaine au par avant dans le plus grand secret pourtant connu de tous au grand dâme de Dumbeldor.

Et le but etait celle qui s'en en parer la premiere toute deux armer de leur orgueile démesurer entrére dans la piece l'une décider a prouver que l'esprit etait superieure a tous et l'autre bien décider a prouver que son sang-pur était superieur.

La salle était de forme octogonale avec en son centre le fameux colis rien de bien éffrayan Mérytrê choisit d'avancer a pas compter quand a Morticia elle préféra d'abord examiner les environ puis avança d'un pas décider. D'un coup le sol se mit a trembler les quelque bougie qui éclairer la piece sans fénetre s'éteignire d'un coup.-Lumos Maxima-quand soudain on n'entendis rugire

Horakti si c'est une blague se n'est pas drole-

Je n'ai rien fait Shadox...mais j'aurez préferer di elle en avalant dificilement sa salive

si ce n'est pas toi ..et que..ce nest pas moi ..qui cet alor balbutia Morticia .

Toute deux d'instint levére leur baguette vers le haut de la piéce et découvrire tapis dans l'ombre d'un recoin 4 paire d'yeux qui les fixer.

Quesque cet que sa ?

J'en sais rien cet toi qui passe ta vie dans les livres

Lumos maxima.a vus d'oeil...je dirait...une ..chimére... il on cacher une chimére dans l'école...il sont fout !

Dis moi ..que tu rigole..et que cet ..une blague ...moldus ou ...Serdaigle de mauvais goût

comment veut tu que je plaisante dans un moment pareille et comment veut tu que je connaise les blague des moldus

tu te souvien plus de l'origine de ton sang

l'origine de mon sang se trouve ici même chez Rowena Serdaigle tête de nœud

donc nous avon la descendante de Serpentard et de Serdaigle coincer avec une énorme chimére..as tu une idée brillante murmura Morticia au bord de la crise de nerf

oui … COURIR !

Les deux peste orgueilleuse se mire a courir aussi vite que leur jambe leur permete jusqu'à la porte où se posa la chimère qui les avaient prise en chasse et qui se posta devant l'entrée

as tu une autre idée maintenan dit Morticia en reculant doucement

je réflechis je réflechis

se nest pas le moment de reflechir la mais d'agir si on veut pas finir en 4 heure

et toute les deux lancére un Stupéfixe en même temp que la bête esquiva sans probléme

Morticia essaya de parler a une des 4 tête en fourchelang ce qui n'eut pas beaucoup de succér et qui ne la rassura pas du se retrouvére toute deux coincer le dos au mur , la chimére composer des 4 animeau embleme de poudlard , prêt a leur bondire dessus.Mérytrê fit tomber avec sa baguete le grand lustre de la salle sur les tête de la chimére pensent l'assomer se qui n'eu pour effet que de la faire rentrer dans une rage folle.

Bravo dit Morticia dans un sarcasme

les deux jeune fille crure leur derniere heure arriver quand soudain dérriere la chimére les deux porte de la salle s'ouvrére sur les professeur Dumbeldor et Mcgonagall prévenue par Anthanasia.

Fin du flash back

Mérytrê un fois au sol repris sa forme humaine et se dirigea vers la source du cris

-MAMAAAAN !

Cela la conduisit vers une grotte ou affluer des dizaine d'araigner gé professeur d'histoire de la magie cru d'éffailir devant ses béte immonde mais se mit a courir la vie de la petite fille de tish etait en jeux.

-Aragna exima- lança le professeur cela tua quelque araigner et surtout détourna les béte de leur jouet vers Mérytrê. Pas le temps de souffler les -stupéfix- et les -sectum sempra- fusèrent. Mais plus elle en tuer plus il en arriver. La petite Serpentina leur lancer des pierres et tenter de les faire reculer. Merytrê parvient enfin à rejoindre la jeune fille et à la faire sortir avant que les terribles prédateurs ne reviennent. A ce moment là toutes deux virent le patronus de Morticia dans le ciel

Merlin soit loué, elles vont bien. Elle leva sa baguette et un faucon apparut dans le ciel noir pour rejoindre le dragon de Tish.

Je ferai peut être mieux de rester ici professeur

Quoi ? Tu n'est pas sérieuse ?

Je préfère afronter les araignées plutôt que ma mère. Merytrê sourit.

Ne t'inquiète pas elle sera soulagé de te revoir

Vous ne la connaissez pas !

Oh tu serais surprise ! Là d'autres araignées commencer à arriver.

Serpentina va te mettre sur une branche et attend que ta mère vienne te prendre je te rejoind ».

Merytrê créa un filet avec sa baguette et encorcela la grotte pour que celle-ci devienne un porte-au-loin amélioré. Elle jeta le filet sur les araignées qui, conjugé à un sort, eu l'effet d'un aimant piégeant les sales bêtes et le jetta vers le porte au loin en direction du Vésuve. Elle répéta plusieurs fois l'opération jusqu'à ce qu'arrive Morticia, Anthanasia et Nefertari. Tish grâce à sa forme de dragon fit battre ses ailes qui propulsèrent le reste des araignées en direction de la grotte-porte au loin et s'en fut fini. Rester maintenant à gérer le problème des retrouvailles mère-fille.

Serpentina toujour aggripée a sa branche vu l'énorme museau de dragonne de sa mère la regarder d'un aire des plus sombre

Descend tout de suite de cette branche ou je m'en occupe

Serpentina n'eu pas le temp de dire ou même de bouger qu'une immense griffe l'attrapa par le tee-shirt et la mis a 2 cm des nasau de sa mère visiblement toujour hors d'elle

-jeune fille on n'en discutera a la maison j'espere pour toi que ton père sera de bonne humeur quand il l'apprendras

Morticia posa de sa griffe sa fille sur son dos .

La petite Nefertari profita que Morticia soit occupé avec sa fille pour courir vers sa mère encore essouflés. Celle-ci la prit dans ses bras Rassuré de la voir saine et sauve. Pour les reproches on verra ça une fois à la maison d'autant que son père n'y manquerai pas d'ajouter une punition.

Retour de la forêt interdite :

Qu'est-ce qui était passé par la tête de Nefertari ! S'introduire dans la forêt interdite, si elle se nomme interdite ce n'est pas pour rien ! Je me sentais vraiment étrange après que cette chose difforme m'ai attaqué par derrière. Je regardai la blessure dans le miroir. Elle n'était pas jolie du tout alors j'allai demander de l'aide à Madame Pommefresh pour me panser ça. La tête me tournait un peu. D'après elle j'étais blanche comme un bidet alors elle me donna une espèce de mixture qui me requinqua directement. Me sentant mieux j'allai voir mon amie le professeur Demencia :

« - Hello toi !

Ah Antanasia tu vas bien ? J'ai eu peur pour toi quand on m'a raconté cette histoire dans la forêt interdite !

Ne t'inquiètes pas Médusa ça va j'en suis ressortit avec une petite blessure à l'épaule mais j'ai été à l'infirmerie

Chère poupée ne te mets pas dans des ennuis einh !

Je fais de mon mieux mais être à Poudlard n'est pas simple, j'ai tellement l'impression de ne pas être prise au sérieux peut-être parce que j'ai juste en charge la chorale…

Mais non ! Les élèves ont besoin de la chorale pour décompresser et je pense que depuis la dernière fois les élèves t'ont pas comprises et te prendrons au sérieux

Oui merci à Rose Weasley ! Je l'ai viré de la chorale

Tu as fait passer les auditions alors ?

Oh oui et tu aurais vu le groupe de ma fille ! Ils ont chanté une chanson en jouant avec des gobelets et en tapant dans leurs mains ! C'était génial ! J'ai mis Mordred Prince-Snape et Mercredi en soliste »

Nous continuâmes à converser en buvant notre thé sur le sofa rose qu'elle avait installé dans sa chambre. Ma blessure me brûlait quelque peu, j'étais fatiguée alors je décidai d'aller me coucher.

Le lendemain matin le réveille fut horrible. Ma blessure ne me brûlait pas mais je la sentais taper dans mon dos. J'ouvris les volets et mon dieu la lumière m'éblouissai tellement que je dû détourner les yeux. J'allai sous la douche pour me détendre avant le cours. La blessure n'était pas belle mais elle semblait mieux alors je remis un pansement que l'infirmière m'avait donné et sortit pour aller dans ma salle de classe, au passage je mis mes lunettes de soleil pour éviter que la lumière m'éblouisse. Quand j'arrivai dans la salle les élèves étaient déjà là. Je fermai les rideaux à l'aide de ma baguette et m'installa au bureau.

« - Désolé les enfants mais aujourd'hui mes yeux sont sensibles alors désolé d'avance pour ce cours alors c'est partit …Wait 'til you're announced we've not yet all our graces… »

Les élèves se mirent à chanter mais leurs voix résonnaient tellement comme un marteau me frappant sur la tête ! Je me sentais nauséeuse et quitta la salle en courant sous les yeux de mercredi suspicieuse. J'eu juste le temps d'ouvrir un toilette et vomis mais ce n'était pas de la bile, je venais de vomir du sang, mais que m'arrivait-il ? Soudais j'eû une illumination. Cette blessure que je pensais être une simple égratignure était-elle en réalité dû au vampire qui m'avait attaquée ?

Tout pris un sens dans ma tête et la panique s'installa. Comment allais-je faire ? Pour Sirius, Mercredi et mon travail ! J'apella donc Lucius en catastrophe, c'est un vampire il doit avoir une solutions ou je ne sais quoi !

Lucius vint très rapidement dans ma chambre. Je lui expliqua ma situation en détail pour qu'il comprenne bien la gravité la situation :

« - Tu comprend Lucius que je ne puisse rester dans cette condition ! Je ne veux pas que ma transformation aboutisse et que je deviennes...

Pensez-vous maîtresse que ma condition soit une malédiction ?

Ce n'est pas ça Lucius si on m'avait demandé quelques années plus tôt je n'aurais peut-être pas eu le même avis mais là j'ai une famille avec un mari aimant et une fille tellement belle et intelligente je ne peux pas les quitter pour le monde de la nuit c'est impenssable

Je regrette de vous décevoir maitresse mais je ne connais pas de remède définitif mais une potion existe elle fonctionne comme celle que le professeur Lupin a pour ça lycanthropie peut-être que cela vous permettrais de gagner du temps pour trouver une solution plus durable car je dois vous avouer ne jamais avoir chercher quelque remède pour le vampirisme

Je te remercie quand même pour tes informations Lucius toi qui nous est fidèle et qui veille tellement bien sur Mercredi »

Ce remède était question de vie ou de mort. Lucius m'avait quand même aiguillé en me révélant l'existence de cette potion, il fallait que je me l'a procure et qui d'autre que Severus le pourrait ? Je ne connaissais pas un meilleur spécialiste en potion que lui. J'arpentai les couloirs avec précaution afin de ne croiser aucuns élèves, ce n'était que le début mais j'avais peur d'être dangereuse car je ne savais pas à partir de quel moment viendrait l'appel du sang. Je trouva Severus dans son laboratoire et lui expliqua ce que Lucius m'avait dit sur cette potion et les symptômes qui c'était déjà développer. Il me promis de ne pas tarder pour me la donné et me conseilla de resté à l'écart de toute personne durant la préparation et qu'il fallait que je sois patiente car il devait d'abord faire des recherches afin de récolter les ingrédients. Je le remercia chaleureusement de l'aide qu'il m'offrait malgré sa rivalité avec mon mari. Je pris un raccourci par les cachots pour regagner ma chambre le plus vite possible et commença à coucher dans mon petit carnet rouge les prémices de cette histoire de vampirisme qui allait s'annoncer comme difficile.


	9. MAITRISE

**MAITRISE**

Morticia essayer de rattraper son époux fous de rage qui se dirigé vers la chambre de sa fille

oui il s'était rentrer au manoir après l'épisode de la forêt et le moins que l'on puisse dire sais que Severus l'avait très mal pris surtout le faite de voir que sa femme avait était toucher au visage même si se n'était qu'une toute petite cicatrice du au coup d'une branche de ronce

il avait déjà avant son départ de l'école enlever 500 point a Serpentard pour avoir d'une part désobeillis au règlement et deuxièmement pour c'étre mis soi même en danger et ses professeur

et donc Morticia essayer de le raisonner quand a la punition qu'il compter bien administrer a leur fille histoire de lui faire comprendre que la les connerie il y en n'avais plus que marre et même son don de la douleur ne lui était d'aucun secour cette fois si ,

Ccchéri attend calme toi-

ah non cette fois elle et aller trop loin je ne tolérerait plus se comportement il y en n'a plus qu'asser

elle et jeune et voulait pousser ses limite et puis sssouvien toi moi aussi j'ai défiez Ryry étant jeune

-cela suffit soite tu te pousse de cette porte soite JE te pousse elle se prendra une correction a la mesure de sa bétisse-

Morticia regarda Severus enlevez sa ceinture est la tenir dans sa main

-arrete tu c'est que se n'et pas la solution tu a était traumatiser par ton père a force qu'il te le fasse

je t'en pris arrete

Severus perdi son sang-froid et pris sa femme délicatement pas la taille fit sortir Mordred la chambre de sa sœur et y entra toujours aussi furieu avec la ceinture toujours dans sa main

Morticia attendez au salon avec Mordred qui était coucher sur ses genous et lisez son livre sur les plante rare du domaine des elfes sylvestre puis il entendire Severus descendre l'escalier avec Serpentina qui avait n'avait pas l'air choquer plus que sa

-Désoler mère pour mon comportement et les soucie que je vous et cosser pour la forêt – Serpentina se blotti entre les bras de sa mère

-Ne me regarde pas comme sa – dit froidement l'époux de Morticia

-si tu a vraiment fait se que tu avait en tête je te jure que je te le ferait payer- répondit sur un ton glaçan Morticia

Dans la chambre

Severus se colla contre son épouse pour dormire comme a leur habitude mais un début de douleur le fit reculer un peu dans le lit

-donc tu me fait encore la tête?-

-prière de me laisser tranquille je dort-

-je ne lui et rien fait apart parler de son acte au combien stupide-

-je le sais elle me la dit quand je suis aller voir si il dormer tout les deux dans leur chambre respective- en se blottisant dans les bras de Severus

-il dort encore avec sa sœur?- en la serrant contre lui

-tu les connais-

-tu as eu le temp de préparez la potion pour Anthanasia?-

-oui oui une pleine marmite par contre il faudra que tu lui dis que se n'est que temporaire 4 mois maximun après il faudra qu'elle trouve un calice vu que plus aucune potion ne suffira-

-d'accord je lui transmeterait l'info et les potion - puis il s'endormire tout les deux mais Severus gardez ses sens en éveile quand on n'a était espion et même double espion a un certain moment...dure d'oublier certaine manie.

Pendant se temps au manoir Horakti :

Elle à fait quoi ? Gellert Grindelwald n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Ses filles d'ordinaires ne lui causait aucun soucis. Et voilà que la cadette manquer de se faire occir par des loup-garou à cause d'un stupide pari et d'une rivalité entre maison. Ancien élève de Durmstrang il n'avait jamais été confronté a ce genre de problème dans son adolescence. Son Albus avait tenté de lui expliquer le système de Poudlard et des maisons mais l'ancien mage noir trouver cela ridicule. Un sorcier reste un sorcier qu'importe la classe. « Tu as vraiment était inconsciente. Tu aurais pu te faire tuer, tu te rend compte » acheva -t-il glaciale.

Nefertari trembler. Son père n'avait pas besoin de crier pour faire peur. Il avait se flegme et cette foideur naturelle qui avait jadis effrayait plus d'un sorcier. Aie il se passe la main dans les cheveux, c'est le signe qu'il est vraiment en pétard. Voici près d'une heure que la jeune fille était assise sous le regard bleu acier de son père, l'observant du coin de l'oeil, sentant la colère monter. Dommage qu'Albus ne soit pas là, il arriver toujours à le calmer. L'ancien mage noir marcher de long en large ses long cheveux blond retomband sur ses épaules se soulever à chaque fois qu'il tourner la tête vers sa fille pour la toiser.

Tu mériterais une bonne féssée. Jadis mon père m'aurais fouetter pour une telle folie.

Nefertari fondit en sanglot implorant du regard.

Il n'est pas nécessaire d'en arriver là Gellert, la peur qu'elle a reçut lui a amplement suffit.

Crois tu cela Mery

Allons nous avons tous fait des erreurs dans notre jeunesse … tempéra Merytrê avec un clin d'oeil. Gellert se calma et dissimula un sourire. Son amie avait vu juste. Il n'était pas un saint. Et la petite regretter déjà ce qu'elle à fait.

Soit. Cela ira pour cette fois mais je ne veux plus te voir de la soirée. Et dis adieu au nouveau balai que tu souhaitais.

Le petit faucon baissa le museau et se dirigea vers sa chambre sans un bruit. Elle l'avait tout de même échapper belle.


	10. à chaque chose une solution

A CHAQUE CHOSE UNE SOLUTION

4 mois, pas un jour de plus ni de moins. Je devais optimiser au mieux ce laps de temps très court et j'étais déjà tellement heureuse que cette potion me donne du temps ! Cela faisait deux mois que je parcourais les bibliothèques pour trouver des indices ou des témoignages qui me permettrait d'éradiquer ce vampirisme qui me gangrenait. Je devais avouer que le désespoir me tenaillait les entrailles car pour l'instant mes recherches avait été quasi vaine. J'avais pendant ses deux mois fait tout en mon pouvoir pour n'inquiéter personne surtout pas Mercredi, seul Lucius son protecteur était au courant. J'étais très fière de ma petite princesse et tellement fière de moi car la chorale prenait enfin une perspective tout à fait intéressante. Le chant commençait à ce mettre en place et voir mes petits protégés sortir des sentiers battus pour reprendre la chanson de Lorde me mettait du baume au cœur pour poursuivre ma quête. J'étais dans la salle des professeurs quand Morticia vint :

« - Antanasia j'ai eu une idée ! Depuis deux moi que tu ccccherche dans les bibliothèques mais est- ccce que tu as demandé à Merytrê ?

Non je n'y ai pas pensé à vrai dire

Tu devrais elle a réussi à sauver des documents très vieux elle pourrait t'aider

Si elle avait voulu m'aider elle l'aurait fait non ?

Peut-être que tout sssimplement elle ne le sait pas vu qu'il n'y a que toi, ton vampire de protection et Severus et moi qui sssommes au courant »

Mais oui Merytrê ! Comment n'y avais-je pas pensé plus tôt ! J'espérais vraiment que elle avait sa collection impressionnante de livre pourrait m'aider. J'allai l'attendre à la sortie d'un de ses cours. Nous nous mîmes à l'écart dans un coin ou personne ne pouvait nous épier et je lui raconta toute l'histoire. Elle fut surprise et à la fois déçus de n'être tenue au courant seulement maintenant mais compris qu'il fallait à tout pris que cela ne se sache pas, aussi elle m'invita à aller faire des recherche en ça compagnie dans sa demeure dès le lendemain.

Pendant ce temps, Mercredi était au bord du lac seule plonger dans ses pensées :

« - Je me demande bien ce qui se passe avec maman ça fait deux mois que je ne l'a voit presque pas on dirait qu'elle m'évite Serpentina se moque de moi en disant qu'elle sait pourquoi ma maman me fuit mais je suis sûr qu'elle est loin de la vérité »

Mordred l'a rejoignit. Tout deux parlait de la situation car le jeune garçon n'aimait pas voir sa grande amie triste. Mercredi lui demanda de lui parler d'un sujet plus léger alors il commença à lui parler de Rowan le Serdaigle pour lequel il craquait littéralement. Puis ils allèrent au cours de botanique. Mercredi n'écoutait pas vraiment le cours, la botanique n'étais pas la matière qu'elle préférait contrairement à Mordred qui lui était au Paradis au milieu de ses plantes et de ses fleurs, il ne c'était même pas évanoui en rempotant les Mandragores ! Le professeur la sermonna quelque peu car il voyait bien qu'elle était dans les nuages mais seule ça mère occupait ses esprits et elle se promis de faire tout en œuvre pour le découvrir quitte à être puni par la suite.

Le soir même, elle ne trouvait pas le sommeil et ne cessait de se retourner dans son lit. Elle voulait se dégourdir les jambes, il est formellement interdit de se promener la nuit dans les couloirs mais que risquait-elle à cette heure tardive ? Elle sortit du dortoir discrètement sur la pointe des pieds et se dirigea hors de la salle commune. Puis avec le sort de Lumos qui illumina le bout de sa baguette, elle commença son exploration nocturne. Le sol était gelé mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de se diriger vers le hall du château. Elle s'assit près d'une statut quand elle entendit du bruit derrière elle :

« - Tu ne devrais pas être là à cette heure-ci, lui chuchota une voix »

Mercredi sursauta et chercha rapidement du regard d'où pouvait bien provenir cette voix. Quand elle regarda derrière elle, elle vit une petite rousse au cheveux mi long sortir de derrière la statut d'en face :

« - Ne me dénonce pas aux préfets s'il te plaît je n'arrivait pas à dormir

Moi non plus je n'arrivais pas à dormir je m'appelle Marie

Moi c'est Mercredi tu es aussi à Serpentard ?

Oui je suis en troisième année

Ça t'arrive souvent de te promener dans les couloirs la nuit Marie ?

J'ai des tendance insomniaque alors plutôt que de rester dans mon lit je préfère m'occuper et marché le château est tellement calme la nuit et tellement grand que j'aime penser en déambulant d'étages en étages un peu comme un fantôme

Mais...Tu ne t'ai jamais fais attraper ?

Si mais ça ne m'empêche pas de continuer je suis libre et je ne fais de mal à personne »

Mercredi était impressionnée par la liberté que prenait cette fille surtout avec toute les règles que l'école impose à ses résidents. Elle n'était pas seulement impressionnée mais de l'admiration commença à naître pour Marie. Elle devait à tout pris devenir son amie.

« - Si tu veux discuter plus longtemps on peut se rejoindre demain ici même parce que Rusard va bientôt commencer sa ronde nocturne »

La jeune fille fila dans l'obscurité du grand hall et Mercredi se hâta de regagner la salle commune de sa maison puis son dortoir où Serpentina dormait profondément et pensa au combien elle était pressée de retrouver Marie le lendemain. La journée du lendemain fut pareil au soir précédent, elle ne cessait de penser et de retourner tout ce qu'elle avait dans la tête. Elle espérait croiser sa maman mais hélas ce ne fût pas le cas.

Moi je resta enfermée dans ma chambre la grande partie de la journée. Je continuais à chercher des informations sur le vampirisme. Quand la nuit fût tombée, je partis retrouver Merytrê devant la grande pendule du château et nous partîmes pour sa maison. Elle me conduisis vers sa bibliothèque et je resta bouche-bée devant sa collection impressionnante d'ouvrage ! Même dans mon imagination je n'aurais pu imaginer la grandeur de sa collection. Sans plus tarder nous nous mîmes au travail car du boulot nous attendais. Je crois que nous dûmes passer toute la plus grande partie de la nuit à chercher les livres susceptible de nous donné des réponses. Je commençais vraiment à me dire que rien ne pourrait me sauver quand un grand ouvrage sur la plus haute des étagère tarauda ma curiosité.

« Wingardium Leviosa »

C'était un gros ouvrage avec une reliure de cuir usée brun clair avec des pages en vrai parchemin (ce qui donnait tout son volume au livre). Je le posa sur le bureau et l'ouvris précautionneusement de peur que les pages se soient fragilisées avec le temps. Je parcourais les pages en les survolants quand je tomba sur un chapitre très intéressant :

« - Merytrê ! viens voir ! Je crois avoir trouvé !

Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Un rituel ?

Oui regarde il y a toute la démarche à suivre !

Ma chère nous sommes dans un monde où la magie régit nos vie et où tout est possible et toi tu me parles de vaudou ?

Non mieux ! Du Candomblé

Du candomquoi ?

Du Candomblé c'est une religion afro-brésilienne avec un culte des Orixásqui sont liés à chaque éléments naturels

Dis m'en plus...

Dans cet ouvrage il est dit que selon la tradition du candomblé, chaque être humain, à la naissance, est choisi par un orixa, qui sera identifié par un _babalorixa_ autant dire un prêtre, certains orixas peuvent également être "incorporés" dans le corps d'un être humain lors d'une initiation ou lors d'un rituel du candomblé. C'est ça qu'il faut, un rituel ! Obaluaiê est l' _orixá_ de la terre, de la santé et de la maladie. C'est à lui qu'il faut s'adresser mais pour cela il est dit qu'il me faut un couteau sacrificiel...

Antanasia ce n'est sûrement pas ici que tu trouveras ce couteau pour rite barbare cela fait des siècle qu'il n'existe plus de sacrifice

Peut-être chez nous mais pas en Amérique du Sud comme au Brésil ou au Guatemala les olmèques par exemple

Les olmèques ? Je ne sais pas...peut-être ...je ne connais pas bien cette partie de l'histoire

Il me faut un couteau sacrificiel olmèque et à par partir à la recherche d'un tel objet en Amérique du Sud je ne vois pas comment faire »

Merytrê paru étonnée mais pour moi c'était comme une dernière chance. Il fallait que je parte à la recherche de cette objet mais la descendante de Rowenna Serdaigle me remis les pied sur terre car nous étions à un mois du concert de Noël et je ne pouvais pas abandonné du jour au lendemain mon poste et ma famille. Qu'à cela ne tienne j'attendrais ce concert, il me restera 1 mois pour chercher ce couteau.


	11. des Serpentins Chez les Serpentard

**DES SERPENTINS CHEZ LES SERPENTARD**

cric crac bruit parcourut toute la maison et la fit trembler jusqu'à ses fondement.

-JILIAN ? Hurla la maitresse de maison qui se demander bien se qui venait d'intérompre sa sieste reposante mais l'elfe de maison ne répondit pas

-caliccca ?vien la ma toute belle en un instant un énorme serpent noir vien se coucher sur le corp de madame Prince-Snape

sherrrshyaa!(oui maitresse?)

-va voir se qui à occccasionné tout se boucan et vien me faire le rapport et ramene moi cccette incapable d'immonde d'elfe de maison

le serpen fit un signe de tête a sa maitresse et partis faire se quelle lui avait demander

calica chercha d'ou venait le bruit pendant une bonne trentaine de minute et quand elle allez laché l'affaire elle remarqua de la fumée sortire de la bibliothéque et alla en informer Morticia qui décida de venir voir se qu'il pouvais bien y avoir de si inquietant pour que sa femelle revienne avec tellement de stress Morticia arriva devan la bibliothéque et dispersat la fumée avec un simple récurvite et la vu l'elfe de maison inconsien sur le sol ou plutot sous les livres rare et ancien et surtout très fragile de la bibliothéque et neut pas le temp de dire quelque chose que son époux arriva déjà en courrant pour l'aider en lançant un Wingardium leviosa

-ça va jilian ?

-Oui maitre répondit l'elfe en se massant sa grosse tête dégarnie

-jilian voulait faire la poussière pour les inviter du maitre dit-il en fesant une révérance

-je te l'est déjà dit tu ne t'approche pas de ses livre ta misérable vie entiére ne sufiré pas a en rembourser ne serait-ccce qu'un seul déclara Morticia a l'entrer de la piéce en caressant calica qui regardait l'elfe comme son futur 4 h

-veuillez m'excusez maitresse jilian ne le refera plus

Morticia allait repartir finir sa sieste si violament et brusquement interomput plus tôt quand on sonna a la porte

-Jilian va faire ton travail faignéan

jilian courrat à la porte ouvrire a Merytrê et ses filles qui regarder l'elfe de maison visiblement blésser au bras vu la trace de sang sur le bout de tissu qui lui servait de vetement

-Mêrytré entre je t'en pris bonjours jeune filles fit Severus en serrant la directrice de Serdaigle dans ses bras

-les petite vipéres sont derriere a la piscine tu m'excuse mais j'ai une potion sur le feu dit-il en un grand sourire severus embrassa sa femme

-Bonjours Severus je te laisse a tes activiter dis moi juste ou je peut déposer les cadeaux des petite stars de la journée

Donne les moi je vais les mettre hors de porter de mes vipères je les connais trop. Sur ce je vous laisse entre femmes

Ryry dit Morticia en serrant sont amie d'enfance contre elle bonjours mes petit aiglons si vous alliez a la piscine vous rafraichir un peu les fille Jillian !

Oui maitresse ?

Emmene les filles a la piscine

tu devrais laisser se pauvre Jilian se reposer mes fille trouveron bien le chemin toute seule

Morticia eclata de rire ryry je te rappele que le manoir ne compte que 150 piéce après tout c'est vrai elle vont trouver

les deux petite fire des yeux rond

-suivez moi jeunes aigles !

Une fois les fille partis Morticia proposa a boire a Mêrytre et elle allaire s'assoire sur le canapé

-alors a tu passer une bonne journée ?

Excellent et toi pas trop fatiguer avec le bébé ? Au fait as tu des nouvelles d'Anthanasia ? Voilà des jours que j'essaie de la voir sans succès.

Non écoute franchement il pousse bien j'ai moin de probléme qu'avec Serpentina et Mordred et non je n'est pas plus que toi des nouvelle je compter sur toi pour me le dire !

Mêrytre reposa son verre d'un air songeur -tout cela commence à m'inquieter je te propose qu'après la fête nous allion la voir?-

comme toujours tu as eu une bonne idée ! Alors maintenan tu va me dire ou plutôt m'expliquer cccete histoire de père en finissant sont verre sur un sourire narquois

décidement tu ne me lachera jamais avec cette histoire

non il en va de ma curiositer Serpentard

tu va me laisser tranquille avec ton fichu serpent

mais bien sur...quand tu me l'aurat dit ryry

soite mais je compte sur ta discresion si j'apprend que tu a trahi mon secret je t'aracherait et te pendrait avec ta langue de vipére

tu me connais très chère amie puis je ne tien pas a se que tu divulgue le mien crois moi que la mort ne serat que douce délivrance si tu le révele mais vu que tu tien ton bec fermer depuis notre enfance cela doit être bon

je t'en pris tish des vie sont en jeu en l'occurence

oh ryry tu as le don de la dramaturge en levant les yeux en l'aire

oh tish tu ne dira plus sa quand tu saura la veriter

c'est important a se point la ?alors je te propose d'aller dans ma chambre les mur on des oreille !

Une fois dans la lugubre mais serpentarde chambre de Morticia et Severus elle s'assire sur le lit a baldaquin et Mêrytre commenca son explication

il s'agit de Gellert Grindelwald

par mon ancêtre et tu devenu folle?Morticia lança un regard incrédule a Mêrytre

c'est toi qui dit sa ?!

Je te rappel qu'il et mort depuis bien avant notre naissance répondit Morticia en reprenant son sérieux

justement tout le probléme et la il n'est pas mort

tu te fous vraiment de moi je crois que je vais descendre

si tu te calmer et me laisser terminer mon histoire

comment veut que je me calme tu me dit que le père de tes filles et l'homme qui est mord pendant la jeunesse de nos parent

tish allon tu c'est bien que je ne te mentirait pas et si tu me laisse terminer mon histoire tu comprendra bien vite comment cela et possible

soite tes filles sont au courant au moin ?

Évidament elle le vois même régulierement

par merlin il faut vraiment que tu m'explique

voilà au cours de mes jeune année d'apprentissage après avoir obtenu mes ASPIC je suis partie faire un tour du monde

oui je me souvien d'ailleurs j'ai la malle remplit de carte

je t'épargnerait donc les détail toujour est-il que j'ai rencontrer Albus Dumbledor

que vien faire Dumby dans l'histoire ?

C'est par lui que j'ai rencontré Gellert

… !

il sont amant depuis un certain nombreu d'année est ce dernier de sang pur souhaiter une descendance

excuse moi pour l'expression mais en gros tu a fait la pute toi l'héritiere de Serdaigle

nenni ma chère amie cela c'est fait par inséination magique

encore mieu a tu autre chose a m'apprendre des enfant caché un enfant sphink ?

Quoi ne m'accuse pas sais toi qui voulait savoir et tu devrait te réjouir que le père de mes enfant et un sang-pur

certe mon amie mais il y a des limite au bon sens quand même franchement de 1 coucher avec un homme qui a plus de 200 ans que toi et de 2 RYRY QUOI en levant les main au ciel

mais pour qui me prend-tu tu me connais mieu que sa Gellert a retrouvé grace au sort que ton chère cousin lui a jeter l'apparence de ses 19 ans au lieu de le tuer

je vais aller boire un thé tu m 'excuse Jilian !

Oui maitresse ?

Va me faire un thé bien fort

bien maitresse

Mêrytre partit dans un grand éclat de rire -cela t'apprendra a être trop curieuse-

Morticia alla chercher une grosse boite dans le fond de la chambre et la mie devant Mêrytre -quesque tu en pense avec Severus nous avon longuement hésiter pour ses cadeau

Je les trouve parfait, vous les connaissais bien vos petits monstres. Je t avourais que j ai eu du mal Nefertari m a conseillé pour ton fils, j'espère que ça leur plaira.

Ah bon tu leur a pris quoi ?

Pour ta fille une dague magique dont la lame change de couleur et pour ton fils l'encyclopédie universselle des plantes

tu as bien choisit j'avais un doute sur la couleur du dragonnet quesque tu en pense ?

Non je trouve que la couleur sier comme un gant a la couleur de ta fille

tu n'a pas tord et le plus important cet qu'il s'entende déjà avec leur protecteur sinon pour changer de sujet a tu punit ta fille ?

Je n'en et pas eu l'occassion son père sans et charger

cas t'il fait ?

La punition a l'ancienne une fesser et au lit et toi ?

ah pas mal je te propose que nous allion rejoindre les autres

ne change pas de sujet

tu ne veut pas savoir crois moi mais je peut te dire que Severus sans et charger

si je tien a savoir !

Il a enlevez sa ceinture et je te fait pas un dessin

pour être toute a faite franche je n'est pas l'essayer faire Gellert

pour être toute a fait franche il on juste discuter il ne la pas fait

les deux amie descendire a la piscine ou se trouver les autre inviter et les enfants qui jouer dans la piscine magique

bon les enfant nous allon ouvrire les cadeau a moin que vous ne vouliez que nous les gardion entre adulte dit le père de famille

on n'arrive !

Tout le monde se retrouva dans le salon pour ouvrire les cadeau puis vien les tour des cadeau de Mêrytre

-j'espére que cela vous plairat

-mère regarder j'ai eu l'encyclopédie dont je révait dit Mordred tout exciter

une dague qui change de couleur dit Serpentina interloquer

oui elle change de couleur en fonction de l'ennemis qui vien en face de devient bleu si c'est un moldus vert si c'est un gobelin rouge si cest un vampire blanche si c'est un elfe noir si c'est un dragon et insit de suite

ah cool c'et mieu que votre cour dit -elle dans un grand rire amuser

justement a se propos ma fille il faudra que l'on discute

en entendent cela Serpentina arreta de rire

puis se fut au tour de leur parent

-heu..un pot de terre?dit surpris Mordred a son père

-arrose le avant de raler répondit son père

et la une magnifique Orchidéas s'ouvrit devant les yeux ébahit de Mordred

-UNE Orchidéas merci père mais comment vous avez fait pour en trouver une elle sont hyper rare

-sa c'est un secret mon grand avec un éclat de rire et ébouriffant les cheveux de son fils

-UNE DRAGONNE DE GLACE haaaaaaaaa Serpentina serrait contre son cœur sa petite dragonne de glace qui s'enterder déjà très bien avec aguilla avec qui d'ailleurs elle essayer de discuter mais pas facile quand on vous balance de droite a gauche

-doucement Serpentina elle et encore fragile tu va la faire vomir alors comme s'appele t'elle tu ne lui a pas encore demander

-bien mère dit -elle dans un sourire et demanda à sa dragonne son prénom et donc appris qu 'elle s'appeler flocon

la fête c'était terminer tard le lendemain a telle point que les filles de Mêrytre c'etait endormis sur le canapé Néfertari la main étaler sur le visage de Mordred et Serpentina et Néferouré cote à cote se qui fit sourire les deux Mère qui n'était pas triste de pouvoir enfin aller se reposer Morticia avec son époux et Mêrytré dans la chambre d'amis.


	12. Trop tôt?

**Trop tôt?**

Morticia était à son bureau et écrivait une beuglante à son amie Antanasia, elle avait appris la nouvelle de ryry quand à son idée folle de s'en remettre au vaudou en dernier recours. Elle n'eut pas le temps de dépasser le « chère Antanasia » qu'elle sentit une violente douleur au niveau de son ventre. Elle pensa que le bébé donnait des coups un peu trop fort mais quand elle voulu se remettre à sa beuglante, elle sentit quelque chose de chaud couler le long de sa jambe et descendit sa main pour voir la cause de cette désagréable sensation. Elle vit avec effrois ses doigts plein de sang et une flaque sous sa chaise. La jeune femme eu pour seule réflexe que de faire trembler les appartements qu'elle occupait avec Severus à Poudlard.

« - AAAAAH

Chérie qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Cria Severus en arrivant tout nu vu qu'il venait de se lever et était en train de se préparer pour ses cours.

regard je saigne..le...bébé ...le..bébé, dit-elle tout paniqué

Ne bouge pas je vais chercher Poppy »

Severus se jeta un sort pour s'habiller et couru aussi vite que ces jambes lui permettaient jusqu'à l'infirmerie chercher Poppy Pommfresh :

« - Poppy ?

Severus ici c'est une infirmerie donc on ne...

Morticia a un problème urgent avec le bébé-

je te suis »

Ils arrivèrent dans les appartements des parent Prince-Snape et trouvèrent non pas une petite flaque, mais une très grosse et une Morticia en larme.

« - ça ne s'arrête pas..pourquoi cela ne s'arrête pas...,dit elle couverte de son sang et en plein crise de larme

Morticia couchez-vous sur le canapé je vais regarder, répondit l'infirmière »

Quand Morticia ne regarda pas, elle fit un signe de tête qui ne rassura pas du tout Severus. En effet, être espion vous apprend à déchiffrer les visages et ce qu'il lisait là ne le rassura pas du tout. Après 10 minute et un diagnostique rapide, Poppy décida qu'il était préférable d'emmener de toute urgence Madame Prince-Snape à Sainte-Mangouste. Severus passa les 5 heures les plus angoissantes de sa vie. Il était tout seul pour une fois alors il se permis de laisser couler ses larmes. Cependant, il se reprit très vite quand un cri qu'il avait entendu pour la dernière fois il y avait de ça 11ans retentit dans le couloir.

« - Mr Prince-Snape ? veuillez me suivre, dit une infirmière

\- Ma femme comment...

Elle va très bien elle se repose comme votre fille, dit elle avec un grand sourire »

Elle le fit entre dans la chambre ou Morticia dormait à cause de la potion qu'on lui avait donné plus tôt. Severus se mit donc assit sur un lit juste en face et prit sa fille dans ses bras contre son torse nus comme il l'avait fait avec ses jumeaux.

« - Infirmière?

\- Oui il y a un problème ? Demanda la-dite infirmière intriguée

\- Ma fille et née avec 2 mois d'avance je veux dire je ne suis pas stupide je enfin...- répondit il inquiet en resserrant sa fille contre lui.

\- Elle va bien maintenant mais une heure de plus et on n'aurait frôlé le pire

\- C'est une battante elle a crié encore plus fort que les petits arrivés à terme,dit-elle amusée

\- Merci beaucoup

\- Mr Prince-Snape il faut que je vous prévienne par contre elle aura une santé fragile Oh rien de grave mais elle attrapera plus vite des angines,toux,etc ...mais sinon elle est en parfaite santé

bien merci »

L'infirmière partit juste au moment où Morticia se réveilla :

« - Elle va bien? dit-elle inquiète en prenant sa fille contre elle.

\- En parfaite santé une vrai petite battante comme sa magnifique mère, répondit il en l'embrassant tendrement. »

Morticia regarda sa fille et constata qu'elle avait son regard rubis et les cheveux ébéne de son père .

« - elle s'appellera Azraëlle Severine Prince-Snape »

Severus regarder ses deux amour avec tendresse

« - Alors soie la bienvenue dans la famille ma fille, lui chuchota t-il en l'embrassant sur la tête.

\- Je vais faire prévenir tout le monde et chercher les enfant

\- D'accord mais ne tarde pas trop tu me manques quand tu es loin, dit Morticia avec son sourire le plus charmeur

Oh non mon amour cette fois c'est ton tour je me suis occupé des couches des jumeaux alors maintenant c'est à ton tour,dit en un grand rire qui les fit rire tout les deux de bon cœur.

Morticia en profita pour donner le sein à Azraëlle car il n'y avait encore personne et que tout était relativement calme. Elle se demanda quel serait la réaction de leur jumeaux, après tout ils n'étaient pas encore au courant ! elle n'avait prévu que de leur dire 2 semaines avant l'accouchement. Elle avait bien-sûr tout entendu de la discussion entre son époux et l'infirmière mais n'eut pas le temps d'y repenser car déjà du monde entrait, ce n'était qui d'autre que ses 3 amours. Mordred fut le premier à aller voir sa petite sœur et comme sa mère s'y attendait, il fondit totalement devant elle. il était fier comme un dragon. Il était grand-frère ! enfin se n'était plus lui le plus petit ! Serpentina par contre n'avait pas l'air totalement convaincue sur la réaction qu'elle devait avoir. Elle hésitait entre l'envie de courir voir cette fameuse petite sœur et un début de jalousie. En effet, il y avait maintenant une concurrente à l'amour de sa mère, ce qui ne l'arrangeait pas du tout. Mais cette pensée fut vite oubliée quand son père la poussa doucement vers elle et qu'elle vis cette petite chose remuante et baveuse entrain de lui faire de grand-sourire et fini par craquer. A ce moment là arriva tout doucement les parent de Morticia qui ne restèrent qu'une petite heure, puis Merytrê et ses filles. Elles passèrent l'après midi à discuter de la petite Azraëlle qui ne se doutait pas évidemment, après seulement quelque heure a l'air libre, de toute l'attention dont elle était l'objet. Elle fit à tous un très grand sourire rieur qui charma tout le monde avec ses beaux yeux. Là, Severus et Morticia se dirent en une même pensée qu'elle ne serait sûrement pas à Serpentard vus qu'il y a 12 ans cela était impossible de tenir et même approchez les jumeau dans leur berceau vampirique mais l'important était que la mère et la fille ailles bien.


	13. Remue méninges

Remue méninges

-Serpentina non revient Père vas nous tuez!chuchottez Mordred à sa sœur

-Par la barbe de Merlin ne joue pas au Pouffsouffle!répondit-elle a son frère en entrant dans le bureau de leur père

-quitte a risquer la peau de nos fesses que cherche tu si frénétiquement ?

-la pensine de père et mère !

Mordred regarda dubitatife sa sœur et commenca a cherche avec elle-mais que veut-tu en faire exactement?-

\- Connaître enfin le secret de mère !

-ok

au bout d'une heure Serpentina hurla de rage -mais par merlin elle doit bien être quelque part cette foutu pensine -

Mordred glissa sur un livre qui était tomber par terre a cause du bazar qu'il avait mis et se retrouva la tête contre une bassine de pierre noir

-Momo tu es un génie dit Serpentina avec un sourire avide

-arrete je me suis fais mal repondit Mordred en se frottan la tête

ah ah je savais que vous mijotier quelque chose de mauvais ! Surgit soudain de derrière la porte une forme connue.

Nefertari on ne ta jamais appris a ne pas mettre ton petit bec mal poli dans un nid de serpents ?

Disons simplement que je voulais éviter à ton frère les mêmes problèmes qu'à moi pour s'être laisser entrainer dans tes folies.

S'il te plait je ne me laisse pas entrainer dans les affaire de ma sœur ! » Réfléxion qui tomba à plat devant les regards incrédules à la fois de sa sœur et de son amie. « MAIS SIIII j'ai du caractère !

Ouais autant qu'un pouffsouffle ! Siffla Serpentina narquoise.

Pouffsouffle toi même.

Je peut savoir se que vous cherche tout les deux dans le bureau de votre père ?

T'occupe, ça ne te regarde pas. Affaire de famille

C'est oublié bien vite que ta mère est ma marraine douce Serpentina. Intervint Néférourê qui entra à son tour dans le bureau en pagaille, délaissant la quiétude de la bibliothèque pour veiller à ce que sa petite sœur ne refasse pas les mêmes erreurs.

Que veut-tu chacun a ses moment de folie !

Bon que faite vous tous dans le bureau du professeur Snape ?

Nous aimerions bien savoir ce que nos parents nous cache

Et au lieu de simplement leur demander vous préferez fouillez dans leur pensine oui c'est très logique fit remarquer Neferouré

Tu connais notre mère répondit Mordred

Là n'est pas la question le fait est que fouiller dans le bureau du directeur de Serpentard est interdit par le règlement que vous soyez ses enfant ou est hors de question chère Serpentina qu'il y est de nouveau une catastrophe dans l'école alors vous allez tous me suivre gentillement vers la sortie.

Joingant le geste a la parole Neferouré poussa les deux anciennes ennemies vers la sortie suivi de près par Mordred. Soudain, étant donner le bordel qui régniez encore dans la piece, le jeune sorcier glissa sur un morceau de parchemin, Serpentina se retourna immédiatement alerter par le cris de son frère mais celui ci etait comme aspirée par la pensine et de fait il aspirat sa petite vipére

tenta de se raccrocher au premier objet a sa portée soit la robe de Néfertari et cette derniere fut attraper par sa sœur ainé en quelque instant seulement les 4 jeune sorcier fure aspirer a l'interieur de la pensine.

Deux vipéres et deux aiglons se retrouverent pris dans un tourbillon bleu azur de plus en plus violent

jusqu'às que tout s'arret brutalement et qu'il atterise dans un couloir sombre

-Mordred pousse ton bras dit Néferouré

-oh mon dieu je ne sens plus ma jambe hurla Mordred paniquer

c'est normal inbécile c'est la mienne répondit sa sœur

Serpentina enleve ton bras de mes fesses, fit Nefertari

On n'est Où ?

Heu...bonne question

regardez de la lumiere la bas

les 2 serpentard et les 2 serdaigle se mire devant la porte et ecoutere la discution

-lucius que veut tu ?

-severus mon ami je voulais te prévenir ne t'approche pas de la blonde a coter du maitre

-et pourquoi tu est marier et déjà père de famille

-c'est la cousine du maitre elle descend de Salazar serpentard en personne

-merci mon ami mais je ne peut m'empechez de penser a elle

-alors je te souhaite bonne chance mon ami repondit Lucius Malfoys à son ami Severus Prince-Snape en lui metant la main sur l'épaule

-regarde Serpentina c'est père dit Mordred avec un grand sourire

non attend momo hurla Néfertari en l'attrapent par le bras nous somme dans les souvenir de vos parent alors on ne peut ni toucher ni parler ni changez quelque chose

d'accord

une jeune femme entra dans la piece

-bon..bon..bonjour mademoiselle Shadox dit Severus en bégayen

-bonjour Severus comment vas tu aujourd'hui ?

-bien merci beaucoup mademoiselle

-Morticia dit-elle en un petit rire amuser

-pardon

-je m'appelle Morticia Severus

-veut-tu diner avec moi se soir ? Demanda Severus tout penaud

-avec le plus grand plaisir Severus

-je te cherche devant les grille de poudlard a 20h ?

-19h comme sa nous sauron plus de temp

-tes désir sont des ordre Morticia fini Severus en embrassant la main de sa futur femme

les 4 enfant nu pas le temp de dire quelque chose qu'il fit envoyer dans un autre souvenir

il se retrouvére dans une fôret de bouleau en pleine neige tombé à gros flocons au loin les 4 petits fouineur distingué a peine deux forme vague étroitement enlacée

-au regardez par la !

tu crois qu'il s'agit encore de père et mère ? Demande Mordred

peut-être allon voir !

j'éspere que l'on assistera pas a une scéne glauque de premier baisser

la seule maniére de ne pas y assister et de ne pas y aller nous aen avon déjà trop vus. Repliqua Néférourê dans le vide les 3 plus jeune étant déjà partie vers le couple

Néfertari qui était la plus avancée fut surprise de reconnaître les cheveux de sa mère

-mais quesqu'elle fait la ce sont lees souvenir de nos parent dit Mordred incrédule

chuut pas si fort

Mérytrê et un grand jeune homme blond qui n'était autre que leur père s'embrasser tendrement

mais je croyer que le grand amour de papa c'etait albus ?

QUOI ! TU ES LA FILLE DE GELLERT GRINDELWALD ! Albus ?! Attend Gellert et Dumbeldore sont gays ?! Mais par Merlin c'est quoi cette famille ?!

Calme toi Serpentina ils vont t'entendre !

Je me fout qu'ils m'entendent Momo. Aurais tu les oreilles bouché, tu as en face de toi le mage noir qui a inspiré notre cousin et qui devrait être mort et surtout qui est l'amant de notre si respectable directeur. Mes fesses il est respectable un vrai scrout à pétard ouais. Dis donc vous deux les réunions de famille doivent être folklorique ?

Ecrase un peu ta langue de vipère Tina on va se faire repérer.

Ne juge pas se que tu ne connais pas. Chuchota avec force Nefertari.

\- REDUCTO. Cria Néférourê.

Mais par la barbe de Merlin pourquoi as tu fais cela cervelle de moineau. Vociféra Serpentina.

Car avec vos enfantillages a tous les trois vous ne vous êtes mêmes pas rendus compte que mes parents nous avaient entendu et se diriger vers nous et étaient à deux doigt de nous découvrir cervelle de piaf toi même.

En parlant de parent on ferai bien de bou ...bou ...bou

Qui y as t il Momo pourquoi bégaye tu comme ça ?

Mordred eu juste le temps de désigner la botte géante de la future directrice de Serdaigle sur le point de les écraser

-Amplificatum hurla Serpentina. Il reprire leur taille normal et se retrouvére face à face avec Mérytrê qui avança et passa au traver de Néférourê qui frissona

quesqu'il c'est passer ?

Ce ne sont que des souvenir un peu comme des image qui passerait en boucle à l'infinit répétant inlassablement la même scéne répondit Néferourê

ah ok donc elle ne nous a pas vus et encore moin entendus alors !

Effectivement

donc tu a paniquer pour RIEN dit Serpentina

j'admet sur le coup j'ai un peu paniquer répondit Néferourê

Mérytrê scruter l'horizon de ses yeux vif

il y a quelqu'un ? Montrez vous ! Ou je vous y obligerait

une grande silhouette apparus mais les enfants n'eurent pas le temp de voir de qui il s'agiser qu'il était déjà dans un autre souvenir

il se retrouvére devant un immense portail avec le nom de Shadox

regard tina cest le manoir de grand-père et grand-mère

cool on va voir mère a notre age dis toute excitée Serpentina

mais a la place de cris de joie il entendire plus tôt des hurlement de colére déchainer et partie donc voir

IL N'EN AI PAS QUESTION MA FILLE N'EPOUSERA PAS UN TRAITRE A SON SANG hurlez le père de Morticia rouge de rage

que vous le vouliez ou non père cela et fait et restera répondit simplement sur un ton hivernal Morticia

Voyon ma fille vous n'éte point raisonnable vous éte d'un très grand et pur ligniage celui de..

Salazar Serpentard je ne le sais que trop mère dit Morticia en regardent vers le faut ciel du salon qui était remplis d'éclair rouge de rage

je l'aime et il l'aime alors je ne vois pas où et le problème

ma fille si le mariage etait affaire de sentiment et non d'intéret communs pour les deux futur clans vous ne seriez point la

Morticia regarda ses parent avec dégout et leur dis la seule phrase que les jumeaux Prince-Snape ne penser jamais entendre de la bouche de leur mère un jours

soite alors considérait que vous n'avez plus de descendante !.Morticia était entrain de se retourner pour partir avec un sourire tout ce qu'il y a de plus malicieux quand Madame Shadox intervint

Bien alors restez donc mariez mais sache ma fille qu'on ne le respectera jamais comme notre égal et qu'il ne foulera jamais cette maison

Morticia, prenant le chemin de la sortie et tenant son ventre dit quelque chose que les 4 petit n'entendire pas, mais qui fit s'éffondrez en sanglot leur grand-mère par terre.

Avant même d'avoir pu réaliser ce qui s'était passer les quatre jeunes enfants furent à nouveau pris dans le tourbillon bleu et se retrouvèrent cette fois sur une terrasse en plein soleil donnant sur des jardins luxuriant et auloin le désert à perte de vue.

Mais où est- ce qu'on est encore tombé ?

Aucune idée

Tiens c'est la première fois que tu reconnaît ton ignorance

Très drôle Tina.

Est-ce que votre demeurre compte un désert parmi ses nombreuses pièces ?

Pas que je sache. Avoua Mordred désorienté.

Devant eux s'étaler une table remplit de victuailles et de fleurs. Des serviteurs à moitié nus apporter toujours plus de nourritures. La nudité des personnes firent rougir les enfants qui détournèrent le regard. Hormis Mordred qui dévisagea longuement un bel héphèbe à la peau sombre et au crane rasé.

Les trois filles proche de la ballustrade se demander vraiment où elles avaient attérri quand elles apercurent des pyramides.

On est en Egypte

Bravo Merlin tu es percepicace. On est certainement dans un souvenir de ta mère. Momo tu veux de l'aide pour mieux regarder ?

Le petit sorcier rougit soudain et se détourna Tout d'un coup des danceuses firent leur entrée et de la musique se fit entendre. Enfin une femme belle, grande et élancer, coiffé d'une couronne où figurer un cobra prit place au centre de la terrasse. Les deux petites Serdaigle crurent défaillir en reconnaissant leur mère parmi les suivante de ce qui ressemblait à la reine d'Egypte. La souveraine à la chevelure couleur ébène, la peau dorée et la gràce féline commença le festin.

Ok votre mère était la bonne d'une moldue . Je viens de perdre le peu de respect que j'avais pour vous.

Nefi t'était au courant de ça ?

Pas du tout petite sœur.

Soudainement la souveraine exigea de Merytrê qu'elle lui apporte un plateau de datte. Cette dernière se leva et rejoignit la souveraine à sa table et là elle fut invitée à s'aseoire près d'elle . Des servantes la parèrent d'une bague, cadeau de la reine. Enfin cette dernière déposa un baiser langoureux sur les lèvres de la jeune sorcière comblé.

Un mariage ?! C'est un mariage ?! Maman a toujours était opposé au mariage . Nefi ? Nefertari tiré frénétiquement sur la manche de sa sœur tout autant sous le choc qu'elle. Leur mère d'abord anti mariage, ensuite amoureuse de leur père et maintenant ça. Par Merlin ! C'était à n'y rien comprendre.

Décidément je comprend rien à votre famille. Et moi qui pensais que la notre était compliquer hein Momo ?

Momo n ' avait guère suivit la scène tant il était absorber par sa contemplation du bel esclave nu mais au moment même où celui ci venait dans sa direction le tourbillon les emporta à nouveau.

-Bon dans quelle souvenir somme nous encore tombé ralat Serpentina

-aucun vous éte de nouveau dans la réaliter et sa aurez mieu valus pour vous 4 de rester dans la pensine..déclara furieuse et rouge de colére Merytré

-mes fille au dortoir et plus vite que sa !

Serpentina et Mordred regarder leur père en attente d'une réaction mais la seule chose qu'il sont eure et une gifle retentissante et vire leur père se retourner et partir

-père attendez hula Mordred avec des larme

-on régleras cette affaire au manoir pendant les vacance


End file.
